Power and Victory
by Sapphire Twin Stars
Summary: People are challenged to give up their comfortable lives to be part of another mythical confrontation.Would they put their lives at risk? They will realize that everything is not always what it seems. All in all, they might learn that what is essential is always invisible to the eyes. A birthday gift for Saga and Kanon, the gorgeous Gemini twins! AU, Canon characters OCs, het&yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 - A mythical confrontation

**Power and Victory**

* * *

**Summary:** Some people with different skills, abilities and strengths are challenged to give up their comfortable lives to be part of another mythical confrontation. Would they want to put their lives at risk? What would they choose: a judgment, a logical thought or what the heart can see? In this process of learning and understanding, they will realize that everything is not always what it seems. They should make choices wisely to protect the world. All in all, they might learn that what is essential is always invisible to the eyes.

**Disclaimer**: We acknowledge Masami Kurumada as the original author of Saint Seiya and Shiori Teshirogi in accordance with copyright and other rights involved. Moreover, we want to thank them for creating this universe and these inspiring characters, too. Special thanks, Lady Scorpio, for your comments and for all those who directly or indirectly helped us to build this story. This AU and OCs are created by the Sapphire Twin Star. The rating will change in the next chapters.

**A/N:** A year ago, a Von Holt female character was created for The Ocean Dream Diamond story plot. As a private prank, she was named Nikita. Then we began joking and arguing about this character, her world and her interaction with her alter ego for months so finally her twin sister Raiza was born out of those arguments. Without noticing it, we kept building their world and relationships with gorgeous guys who happened to meet them in different settings. Finally, we decided to share their story with you as the outcome of all these messages, pranks and discussions, too. So this story is written for those twins found in this AU who easily began to tell us about their life, dreams, fears and adventures. So we tried to tell it in the best way we can and posted this first chapter in honor of the gorgeous Gemini twins Saga and Kanon! You rule!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another mythical confrontation**

* * *

**Sountrack: **

Blue Forever (21st century version) from Make up

( watch?v=AdvhOtaxvRQ)

* * *

BOOOM!

The big explosion moved his majestic body a couple of meters behind, while his golden heels scratched the ground, throwing a burst of dust. His blue mane wildly danced in the wind as his hands moved desperately forward to his attack position.

- Keep them out of here! - He screamed with his manly voice, the one that was used to command all warriors without hesitation. - Move them to a safer place…! NOW!

His younger colleague just nodded, not even knowing if he acknowledged him.

Grabbing the small slender body lying under the debris, the younger warrior tried to carry one of the girls to safety behind the thick walls. He heard her moaned as his hands lovingly encircled her body, pulling her against his cold golden metal chest. The warrior noticed she was trembling a bit as he stared back at her. Nikita seemed so fragile in his arms, her golden honey long hair falling like a luminous cascade. She trembled again. Were his forever cold hands provoking her tremors or were they soothing her damaged body? Suddenly, she was looking at him with wide-eyed horror. Of course, all of this would be too absurd for her and her previous ordinary world. He understood it very well, because it had been not easy for him when he first discovered that there was another universe other than what they knew and were living in: to find out that he was sacred warrior, not only an ordinary successful businessman.

- I'm here, ma chérie. Everything is ok! - He tried to sound calm and in control, softly caressing her cheeks with his gold-gloved hand.

His coldness soothed her and his voice gave her the comfort she needed now. So she slowly closed her eyes and put her head against his shoulder.

- DOWN! Damn it! - Another throaty voice screamed while an explosion made him fell down. The warrior almost dropped her on his way down. More explosions and big blasts surrounded them. On his knees, he crawled away and put her in a small niche while her eyes opened full of fear and distress.

_Bon sang! It has been a wonderful party until this madness began! _He thought as he remembered the earlier carefree atmosphere when he arrived to the ballroom. The lovely twins Raiza and Nikita Von Holt were together again and celebrating their gathering in style with a big group of friends and acquaintances. Among them, he could recognize the powerful, the wealthy and the beautiful of the world. Among them, he was there, too, by right.

More lightning bolts surrounded them. Nikita was scared and tried to hug him. He embraced her and later he carefully moved her apart. Then he noticed that her rich flowery cocktail dress was now in rags, the fancy high heels were gone, her young and beautiful face covered with a thick veil of dirt and her body had scratches and bloody marks. He tried to look at her reassuringly with his deep icy blue-green eyes and he kissed her cheeks very softly before standing up.

- I'll be back in a minute, ma chérie. Stay here, ok? - Then he calmly turned around, stood in his attack position and used his freezing skills against their attackers. He held them for a while. But a new explosion hit him and threw him away from her. He heard her screaming in horror and saw her moving deeper into the little niche, trembling. A shower of dust fell upon them.

- Take them out of here…! NOW! - That manly voice was madly yelling again as the older warrior fended off the deadly attack and counter attacked with renewed energy.

Nikita sat against a cracked wall and sighed. Although she didn't see his demigod body, it was his commanding voice for sure. _He's safe, too, thanks the gods!_

The explosions were stronger. Nikita tried to cover herself with her arms and the rags. She wondered if she was left alone. _What's happening? Where are they?_ _Where is Raiza? _She couldn't stay there anymore, feeling the debris falling upon her like dangerous snowflakes. All was so dark and she felt more vulnerable there so she crawled out the niche and searched for safety.

* * *

A couple of meters away, another body was lying on the floor, her posh velvet night dress in rags and shoeless, too. Raiza slowly opened her blue-green eyes and looked for her twin. _Where is Nikita?_

Suddenly a dark big shadow came in front of her as she screamed in terror! Two bulky arms caught her slender waist and brought her up. A pair of black wings covered her bleeding body and then opened in full width, taking her up in the skies. She felt his musky smell and grabbed his neck for protection. _This is unbelievable! This winged thing is him!_ Another blast and then he lost altitude while her arms were covered with hot red drops, his thick red blood. She felt a sensation of weakness on her knees. She never had fear of height before, but the fear of falling was something else she just found out. Raiza sank her nails deeper on the muscular arms that were holding her, feeling the inner of her stomach went upward as they fell further down. She tried hard not to faint, despite being madly terrified for their safety. His safety.

- Sod it! No, Raiza, I wouldn't let you down! – His throaty voice was a reassuring caress and he held her tightly. He managed to glide towards a small space behind the walls, ignoring all the pain and his wounds. He carefully put her down and kissed her forehead. – I'll be right back! - He said with a stern golden look and a twisted smile.

- You're bleeding… - She said softly caressing his cheek. – I never doubt your ability and strength. But, please, be careful and less stubborn. I don't want to be alone after all this!

- There's nothing to fear. I'll take good care of this situation. - He smiled back at her and nodded while she stared at him. Then he walked away in his Alpha Male way.

Raiza was standing there with an overwhelming feeling of admiration. Something she just finally admitted to herself. He was always giving that impression to the people around him, especially as the first impressions: an arrogant, stern and invincible man. Only when they got really close, she could find the secret facets of his character. Now he showed his hidden side: that he was capable of caring for someone, too.

Another explosion and Raiza couldn't see him anymore. All around her was falling apart. The whole world was being destroyed by powerful forces she didn't know and couldn't understand. She tried to hide near the walls. For the first time in her life, she felt lonely without her other half, her twin. Her eyelids were hot, before gradually her eyes became moist.

Since she left the Von Holt estate with her nose held high, Raiza swore to herself that she would never show them she had regrets. No matter how hard her life was without her silver spoon, she only tried to bite her tongue and keep going. Because big girls don't cry, as was stated by the song that became Raiza's hymn. _What the heck! To hell with that damned pride!_ All she wanted now was to hug her other half and freely cry, as in their childhood. She just wanted to cry out until she was tired. Maybe she did cry that loud because she oddly felt deprived of all energy. Suddenly, everything was darker and darker as she fainted.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Raiza saw another girl creeping towards her, someone who looked like her, a mirror image of her, wounded and whining! _Oh, my God! It's Nikita!_ She couldn't believe it although it was the best she could have expected now. She crawled towards her until she heard her twin cried out.

- Raiza, you are alive! Thanks the gods! – The younger von Holt twin, Nikita, embraced Raiza, hiding her face and shamelessly crying; not knowing that her older twin had done exactly the same thing.

- My little twin, I am so glad you are safe, too! – Raiza was exultant now, she was relieved that her sister was there with her. – Look what happened to our fancy dresses! – She lightly laughed, trying to reassure the trembling Nikita. It has been a long time since she wore this kind of dresses again, the clothes that any indie artist could not afford.

For that gala night, Raiza looked like a bee queen in her black and cream see-through lace Zuhair Murad's dress, while her sweet younger twin went for the romantic and elegant flowery one. It was fun to do the shopping with Nikita, it was a happy sisters' get-together after a long time. Now, it seemed that moment happened ages ago, while it was only last week, before all this mysterious mess and confrontation took place and ruined their lives as well as their dresses. However, there was a silver lining on the horizon now. She was optimistic. Together, there was a chance to flee, to get away of all this madness, to come back with their beloved ones. They would have a fresh start.

A big explosion sent them across the muddy corridor. The twins hugged, wanting to merge for protection and survival. _What's going on?_ _Would we survive this ordeal? Would we see them again?_

Being twins, their connection was strong and a long lasting one. Their minds and spirits were connected. If they were together, they felt invincible as in the old times. Almost being unconscious, Raiza and Nikita looked for each other in the middle of the mess. _Yes, nothing bad is going to happen if we remain together, nothing would divide us from now on._

Suddenly, their minds wandered and they were brought back in time. The time when their world was an ordinary one, having everyday worries and maybe petty concerns. If anybody wanted to complain about it, it would be because their world was out of Barbara Cartland's realm of love and romance, so joyful for beautiful, affluent and pampered people. But real life was not as easy as they pretended it to be. Neither the secrets that were unveiled and affecting their lives and the ones they loved.

Slivers of the last days came dancing in their minds, like in an old photo album. They remembered so many people and places, the laughter, the misunderstandings, the sorrows, their success … and their loneliness again.

* * *

Raiza and Nikita belong to an old aristocratic family who owned a beautiful and large estate in Germany. They were members of the wealthy Von Holt family and were technically Großherzoginen [1].The title of Great Duke or Grand Duke was a very important one because it was used in Western Europe and in Germany, too, to address those who were lesser than sovereigns, which meant they were below the king but higher than other noblemen.

Belonging to the Hochadel or upper nobility, the Von Holts were influential and rich people, related to many Royal Houses in Europe and the most successful business around the world. Their dad was Großherzog Heinrich Von Holt and their mom was the beautiful Großherzogin Kathrin Von Mecklenburg-Schwerin. If Germany wasn't a Republic and the constitution didn't state it, a Großherzog was in order of precedence higher than a Duke and below a king.

The twins were born Großherzoginnen Von Holt and had a brilliant future. Their official names were very aristocratic: Rheinhilde Agneth Irmalinda Zoe Adelheid, a.k.a. Raiza, and Victoria Maria Isabella Junia Nicole, a.k.a. Nikita. [2]

Unfortunately, their parents passed away after a strange plane accident six years ago when they were teenagers. Nobody could explain why the new and reliable Gulfstream 550 Jet, full of the state of art technology and luxurious interior, went down in the outskirts of Zürich when the couple was traveling towards their winter retreat in the Swiss Alps. The seasoned pilot, with no reports of plane accidents in his long career, was not responsible of it. When the burnt corpses were recovered, they were quickly buried by the elder members of the family without waiting for the girls to come to the funeral. These were bitter news for the twins who remained orphans under the authority of their tutor Shion and living with their charming old aunt Lady Sophrosyne in the big Von Holt estate in Frankfurt.

Being twins and heiresses of such noble wealthy family, they studied in an exclusive Boarding School in Switzerland and they met the younger members of the most powerful and important European families, expanding their network and acquaintances. Although all what happened to them, they endured it with strong heart and grace. So it was said they grew without any big trauma and with clear goals in life.

When they were 18, part of the family responsibilities was given to the twins who had different ways of life and dreams so far. This decision caused them many troubles.

Now they were 20 and soon would be 21. Although being alike as two peas in a pod, they had little differences. Both were slender yet curvy. Raiza was the older twin, had a wavy long auburn hair and probing blue-green eyes. Nikita was born an hour later. She had a voluminous long golden honey hair and bright emerald eyes.

The older twin Raiza was a free spirit, not bound by formalities and protocol of the aristocracy. Since she was a baby, Raiza had a special attachment with her father, who was a good-hearted man. As a young woman, she wanted to develop her artistic capabilities without being forced to attend the high society events or to follow the strict rules. Although she enjoyed the status, security and wealth that her family name granted her, she utterly disliked the limitations and responsibilities which were included.

On the other hand, Nikita was the younger twin who was more compromised with the family projects and business, being glad to look after the fulfillment of them. Like her parents, she also had a passion for arts so she decided to study History of Art at the university, willing to become a fine curator. Although some of the responsibilities and social affairs bored her, Nikita worked hard to be a graceful Großherzogin and carry on her duties with charm and style. Being born and bred an aristocrat, she accepted her status, responsibilities and obligations. She was happy to help her family to achieve her goals.

These different points of view leaded to never ending quarrels between them, especially a big one when Raiza decided to give up her duties as noblewoman. Nikita was outraged and the younger twin decided to assume the obligations related to their family estate. Since then she was the one in charge of fulfilling their duties as Großherzogin Von Holt and becoming the head of the family.

With Nikita's answer and free of her family responsibilities, Raiza happily got her things in a Caddy and ran away from the Von Holt Manor under the flinch of disgust of their auntie, their mentor Shion and the servants. A teary yet crossed Nikita stayed in her room, not caring to bid farewell to her older sister.

After the big tempest, one day Nikita decided for reconciliation and looked for Raiza. She found out that her older sister was living in a little town near Frankfurt. The older carefree twin was playing guitar with her band in a pub and apparently she was building her alternate career as an indie artist.

Although Raiza was surprised that Nikita looked for her, she was thankful that her little sister was more understanding and had a big heart full of forgiveness. Afterwards, both of them were committed in big talks.

Through tears, screams and hugs, they rebuilt their sisterly and strong twin-bond that finally brought them back together despite keeping their different ways of life. The twins met or phone each other on regular basis, sharing her thoughts and feelings. But they were not living together neither nearby because Raiza wanted her independence and enjoyed to use her stage name Raiza Holt while hanging with the band.

So, among their peers, it was told that Großherzogin Rheinhilde Von Holt was living an amazing spiritual experience in Tibet and she might return someday in the future.

However, a couple of weeks before, they decided to appear together in a big party to launch one of the late Großherzog and Großherzogin Von Holt's most beloved project: the Art Gallery, whose curator was Nikita, and whose income would help young promising artists with scholarships and wages. This was the luxurious party they were having with family, friends and the best of the European nobility when Hell began!

Back in the middle of this bloody confrontation and in an almost state of unconsciousness, the twins' minds gathered memories and feelings.

Nikita's memories included some sunny pictures of the time shared with her twin and the blissful moments with her suitors, as the picnic with her Bond-like boyfriend near her favorite lagoon and garden at the Von Holt's estate. It was amazing! He was so handsome, protective and cool! His blue-sapphire eyes were probing and deep, his embrace warm and reassuring, his kisses so passionate! But there were shadows around his heart, too. Besides, she also recalled another pair of cold blue-green eyes of a gorgeous yet icy man who dearly looked at her while his strong arms wrapped around her. He was another knight in shining armor, the one who whispered poetic words of love with that romantic foreign accent! _How handsome and daring they are! Both of these gorgeous were so stunning!_ Yet these happy images seemed to be so far away! _What has happened to them? Where are they now?_

Raiza's memories were darker as smoggy as the pub in which she used to play with her band after she left the family affairs in Nikita's hands. As dark as the man with a wild blond hair who stole her heart in that unique serious yet mocking way! Yes, that haughty male who was able to bring warmth to her heart and body, the one who wanted to share her world without hesitation although being so heavily burdened by his ancestry and family responsibilities! The stern gentleman who showed her that responsibility and commitment would not destroy her freedom. _Where is he now? Is he safe?_

Yet more explosions and debris! It seemed the world was falling upon them! The girls were awaken and trembled, holding themselves together. They were alone now. _What was happening? Was this the end of the dream and the beginning of a hideous nightmare? _

After thinking of what happened the last days, the twins knew that their lives had dramatically changed. _How crazy that almost everyone they knew was not what they seemed to be! _Although most of the people had secrets, it was astonishing what they had learned lately: that there were forces beyond their understanding and threats for their steady world. But there were some questions: _What's true? What's real? Who are those warriors?_

Raiza and Nikita hugged each other while their hearts beat in a perfect harmony. Their pulse was faster as they were merging together as in old times… Suddenly they felt that something was getting warmer and bursting inside them, as a strong white light was coming from their core! It was a big explosion as they became bodiless, ethereal, while all sounds stopped around them. They saw the warriors bent on the ground, wounded but fighting, in the middle of this carnage. The great light covered them, too.

They felt like they were flying away now into safety and comfort. There were no more fears, no more pain in their wounded bodies. They hugged again and clearly knew everything would be alright from now on, so perfectly and endlessly right….

* * *

[1] Großherzoginnen is a German word and means Great Duchesses or Grand Duchesses.

[2] About their names, their meanings are in brackets:

For Raiza: Rheinhilde [battle counsel], Agneth [holy], Irmalinda [entirely gentle], Zoe [life], Adelheid [noble].

For Nikita: Victoria [victory], Maria [the star that brights], Isabella [consecrated to god], Junia [June], Nicole [people's victory].


	2. Chapter 2 - Sliding on Ice

**Chapter 2: Sliding on Ice**

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

1) Royals (cover by Sophie May Williams) for Raiza's song.

2) Blame it on the girl (Mika) for Kanon feelings.

* * *

_Three months earlier…_

It was a dark misty windy evening in a small town near Frankfurt. At the old square's corner of an bohemian neighborhood, a modest pub was open and crowded. While the band was playing their new songs covers the public clapped and screamed.

A flamboyant blue-haired tall man entered the pub and approached a ramshackle table near the little stage where the band was playing at its best. At first he looked indifferent and even bored. As the band played further, the second song caught his attention. The sultry voice singing "Blame it on the Girl" slowly seeped into his sulky mood, brought it up, warming it up. He stared at the singer that happened to be the guitar player. The singer was a slender girl, yet she maintained all the feminine curves and bumps. She sang with extreme passion. He leaned back on his chair while he continued observing the dark-haired singer. There was something rebellious in her eyes and the way she dressed. Another rebellious one was always attractive for him. With a smile on his full lips, he decided to stay at the bar for far longer than his original intention. With his turquoise eyes fixed on the singing girl and with a commanding voice, he called a slim, cute waiter to order a drink.

– Hey, head louse, I want an Asbach Uralt Sour! And give her a drink, too. Whatever she wants, ok? I'll pay for it.

The green-haired boy just nodded. The people of the pub used to be simple and easy-going folks but this blue-haired man seemed to be troublesome. Although his suit and expensive watch Tag Heuer Aquaracer suggested that he should be a "stammgast" [1] in some fancy pub full of bankers or business dealers, he might be problematic because misplaced people could easily invite to quarrel.

- And tell her to pay me a visit at the end of this song. – The flamboyant tall man said, full in control with overwhelming confidence. The boy just went towards the bar counter.

Few minutes later, the shy young waiter approached the singer with a glass of Berry Goldwater, her favorite German cocktail. He really hoped that the singer was in a good mood tonight. The snob and vulgar white-collars were on the dislike-list of the girl.

- Thanks, Shun. – She sweetly answered. – What have I done to deserve a free drink here?

- The man down there sent it to you, Raiza. - He answered in hushed tones and added. – He asked you to join him now…- The shy waiter carefully made a gesture towards the blue-haired man.

Raiza followed Shun's discreet gaze to that over confident man. Judging from his attire, he could be a normal business man, or a talent seeker, or a high class pimp. Being in the music business, Raiza learnt to broader her tolerance and respected people with different styles: eccentric and flamboyant included. She even grew an interest in knowing them; good or bad, they were always useful for inspirations. The man looked quite alluring, though. And there was something rebellious about the way he smirked and looked at people. He was definitely worth the investigation, and she could easily kick him out later on if he turned out to be just a plain jerk.

- Ha, ha, ha! Funny dude! I would pay him a visit when I've done with my duties. – She replied, trying to look at the man again but the pub was dark for the next performance and misty with the smoke of many cigarettes and more. After a silent toast to the stranger in the dark, she turned to the band and said aloud. – Come on, folks! Let's have more fun!

With an amused look, the pretty girl performed under the insolent and impatient gaze of those turquoise eyes. After long 45 minutes, the show was over.

Raiza slowly approached the blue-haired man's table and sat in front of him. She openly stared at him while smiling formally. The first impression was important to show who was there; she was not the prey. Holding her glass, she started the conversation.

- I'm not used to thank generous men so don't spend your money in my drinks, dude! I can pay all of them. – She said with a slight annoyance in her voice. - However, I am in interested in knowing the reason why you called me here. Please give a good one, mister…?

- Well, you came so that's my reward now. Please call me Kanon. - The man winked. - I honestly interested in the way you sing and your image in that unusual alternative attire. Nice choice of dress, miss…? - He said in an amused tone. His turquoise eyes were bright, warm and dark as the sea depths. All in all he transpired sensuality and seemed to be a carefree guy.

_Interesting! _She liked that kind of men: no risks, no ties, no responsibilities. And well, to be honest. The guy was very good looking, of course!

- Are you an artist or are you looking for new talents here? – She asked as she sipped her Berry Goldwater and watched him attentively. - Or if you're a fashion buyer, I'll be happy to take you to my friend Shaina. She is an amazing designer. She just finished her studies and opened her small boutique around the corner.

- Nope, it's not my profession. People call me Kanon the Goldfinger [2]. Because I know where's real gold. – He replied with a significant nod and an alluring smile.

She smiled back. He was another eccentric guy for inspiration. _And gosh, gods! This Kanon is a hunk!_

- Goldfinger? Do you have a Gold Touch? I mean, like that King Midas who was known for his ability to turn everything he touched into gold. – She chuckled.

He heartily laughed. Now he looked so sexy, easy-going and funny with those laughing eyes. – Yep, you did your homework at school, sweetie! Well, I have the Gold Touch for finances and other business! That's why they call me Goldfinger. I could put you among the new musical talents if you want. I have a very efficient network worldwide. Besides… I could galvanize whatever or whoever comes into my hands! – He stared at her with a mischievous look.

Raiza pouted as she lost her interest. How disappointing that this hunk was just another broker, who probably was only interested in nothing else than money and bragging about it. This might be the kind of guy her auntie Sophrosyne or her mentor Shion would prefer as her boyfriend: a rich and boring guy. - Good to know, Goldfinger. You'll need more than your Gold Touch to attract a girl's interest. – She smiled widely, shook her head and stood up. – Thanks for the drink. Bye!

- Aren't you telling me your name? Come on, don't leave me now. I was teasing you. – Kanon caught her wrist.

Raiza looked at the deep tanned and rather muscular hand that was holding hers, weighing the pros and cons of spending her time with this Goldfinger guy. His hand was warm on her, his touch so manly. Yes, he was handsome and not an absolute jerk so far. It wasn't his fault if he was just an ordinary broker, destined to be boring and over-confident. Maybe he'll be worthy of a one-night-stand if he could show more of his character when given a chance. So Raiza sat down.

- Well, if you act like a gentleman, I can stay a bit more. - Raiza gave the warning look of "impress me the right way" and crossed her arms. - I am Raiza, the band leader.

- Nice to meet you, Raiza. Could I offer you another drink? – Kanon's tone was softer, realizing that he could have offended the girl. And it's not a good idea to annoy a rebellious soul if he wanted her to stay in chat.

She nodded as he raised his hand to call the waiter. It was again Shun who saw them and eagerly came.

- Being you a Goldfinger, I would like another drink. – She mockingly said.

- So let it be! Another Asbach Uralt Sour for me! – He turned to her. - And the same again for you, pretty?

- Actually, no, Shun. Bring him the_ äbbelwoi_ [3]. - Raiza nodded to the young and polite Japanese guy. It was a clear code that she was the one in control, or at least trying. - And an _apfelsaftschorle _[4] for me, please.

She laughed at Kanon and added. - So, mister Goldfinger, I suggest that you try the local apple wine if you want to look tough; don't just choose my grandpa's drink.

- Thank you, my dear. - He caught Raiza's hand on the table and playfully caressed it. - What else should I know about the local customs? Will you teach me how to behave?

- I might… - She purred, watching him with her tempting eyes. – It depends on my mood…- She whispered to him. _Well, this hunk knew how to adapt to the situation and came back charmingly_.

- So you are here, Raiza! – Another blue-haired male came by. – We were looking for you! When is our next rehearsal?

- Milo, come and join us. Here is Mr. Goldfinger and he might help our band to get into a next step…

- I'll be glad to talk about business. – The guy sat beside Raiza and closely watched Kanon. Shun brought the drinks. – So you heard about us, the "Naughty Mystic Hope" band. Great! Our band could perform live on TV when our first album is recorded. We should finish it by the end of the month. – Milo happily informed him while taking the glass of _äbbelwoi _and drinking it.

- Great news! I would take it into account…! - Kanon politely answered as he swiftly took his drink from Milo's hands.

- Ok, man! I was thirsty! Bring me a beer, Shun! We are four people in our band. – Milo eagerly began to introduce the members of their band to a bored Goldfinger. – Raiza is the first guitar and lead singer, I am the bass player, there's Hyoga with the keyboards and Deadly Man is the drummer and the percussionist. His name is a secret, so we call him DM. But it's mainly Raiza and I who work on the music and lyrics. Sometimes DM's pretty partner shows up for the chorus…

- Well, well, good to know…err… yes… – Kanon absently replied, expecting Milo would get away soon.

- Have you listened to our new songs? Billboard material for sure! – Milo was very excited. – With some help and our luck, we'll go out this hideous rat-trap soon.

- We are in no hurry. But we love this place after all, Milo. We are not a commercial band. We play for fun. – Raiza retorted. – Remember, we …

- How are you, darling? – A tall albino-looking man approached them and happily greeted her. His silky long hair fell on his back and he had a long dark robe. They couldn't see the expression of his eyes because they were covered by his thick white fringe.

- So you are back, puppeteer! – Raiza answered back. – I thought you were drowned somewhere in a fjord [5]…!

- So charming, my dear! I'm back from my business in Norway… family business. My, you are as lovely as always! – He caught a chair and sat down near her. – Did you miss me, Raiza?

- I was so busy that I didn't notice that you were gone until Hyoga told me. – She chuckled, staring at the disappointed Minos. – By the way, are you planning to perform with your puppets here?

- For sure! I already planned to present our love story: The Prince and the Showgirl!

- Minos, Minos, you really lack of imagination! That's an old movie, starring Marilyn Monroe! - She laughed, sipping her drink. Milo was almost suffocated with a burst of laugh while Kanon looked at the albino with annoyance.

- Yes, an old movie with a simple plot. – Added the Goldfinger. He was restraining to hit that idiot puppeteer.

- Gotcha! What about this title: The Norwegian Prince and the German Showgirl? – Minos showed an eager wide smile.

- Do you really think that someone would care to watch your puppets? - Milo exclaimed, laughing aloud. Kanon chuckled while Raiza just pouted.

- The pub's owner is delighted to have my show… - Minos answered proudly.

- For Sunday's early afternoon! A children's show! – Milo's guffaws were heard by the crowd.

- You narrow-minded arachnid!

- Minos, stop your nonsense now! Why don't you go to rehearse without bothering us? – Raiza impatiently told him and acidly added. – For sure, you need it!

- If you give me a kiss, I would do what you wish. – The almost white haired man answered with his purple eyes full of suggestions. It was not only about getting Raiza. But having a blue-haired stranger acting like he was the winner of any woman in this pub, _his regular pub_, had made him defensive and he raised the war flag. – I could take you out this hideous hole to the heights of Norwegian nobility and…

- How many times should I tell you that I don't care for you and your aristocratic crap, asshole? – Raiza was getting angry and Minos didn't seem to notice it.

– My darling, you know that you're trapped in my threads now! Your feelings are so clear! So don't be so stubborn… - He gave her a wicked smile, trying to approach and hug her.

- Come on, Minos! Don't confuse us! You're absolutely in love with Dite! – Milo laughed aloud, patting the albino's back. – I've seen you hungrily watching him…! So don't bother Raiza anymore! Anyway, beware of DM! He's a jealous type!

- Shut your mouth, prickly arachnid! – Minos yelled and tried to hit the laughing Milo. The bassist rejected the Norwegian and a small fight began, attiring the crowd's attention.

Kanon stood up and took Raiza's hand. They easily found another table where they sat, while a group encircled the fighting guys, screaming their bets.

- Now we could talk without the monkeys around! – Kanon stared at her.

- Hey! Milo's my friend! – She answered, a bit worried of what was going on. Milo was a tough guy but Minos was treacherous.

- Is he your boyfriend, huh? – Kanon asked and he felt a bit sorry if the pretty girl was paired with him. Although her weird attire and wild mood, something in her attracted him, he could not deny it. Moreover, when he stared at her, something was unfitting. She didn't belong to this, she looks like a very fine lady. _The Pub's Princess._

- No, I have no boyfriend. I am a free spirit! Milo is like a brother to me. – She replied with a mix of pride and happiness. – I am not meant for ties or commitments, Goldfinger.

- I'm the same, Raiza. I hate the commitments and responsibilities that real life gives us. Now we can have the chance to be what we want and live the way it pleases us.

- Who are you then, Kanon? What are you doing here? – She asked while some screams came from the small crowd around Milo and Minos.

- I've told you: I am Goldfinger. Well, the truth is that my car's brake was broken so I left it around the corner and came here for a drink. Then I found you…

- Instead of going back to your palace in a limousine, hey, Goldfinger? – She mockingly said.

- There is not a palace neither other place for Goldfinger here… - He answered with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

- Why? You are a good looking and wealthy witty man! You might have many houses and lovers! People might be eager to worship you! - _Aha, maybe he does have interesting story of his life and isn't that boring after all._

- No, Raiza. I am alone, really alone. – He said with a grimace and emptied his glass.

She was surprised to hear those sad words from him. Even since she left home, she wasn't alone. She was lucky to meet Milo so soon as she found the shared apartment in Berlin, before they shortly moved to Frankfurt because of the band. The stubborn Milo took Raiza under his wings at the beginning and was from time to time someone near to a friend-with-benefits. Raiza was young, eager of new experiences, and Milo was a bass player and a women charmer. However, they started to care for each other so much that they didn't intend to hurt each other with a hopeless relationship. The hot-headed Milo was taking care of her, helping her like an older brother ever since.

Besides, her twin Nikita was always there for her even when they stopped talking to each other for months, after her run-away. They stayed very close although their differences and ways. Another link to her past was their butler, Aiolos, who came each month to bring her pocket money and news from her family and relatives who missed her. Most of the time, she didn't take the pocket money, but she eagerly took all the achievements, news and gossip around her old life.

Actually, she had her band "Naughty Mystic Hope" that was like her family now. Even that damned DM! Yes, the Italian drummer first wanted to seduce her with his sensual words and hip movements but later accepted her rejection. It turned out that the Italian guy was confused and questioning his sexuality, and thought that Raiza would help here. Now he was calmer, as he had settled down with it; especially when he paired with charming Dite and stopped acting as a cheap gigolo. Dite was always a cheerful guy and it was fun to have him around. His advice in fashion and make-up was absolutely an asset for the band! Then there was Hyoga, a fragile young blond Russian-French boy who was overcoming the loss of her mom and was a keyboard magician. He was like a little brother, sweet sensitive yet troubled. Although there were difficult times for her and the band, they had fun together. _No, I am not alone. I am happier than in that big crystal cage that was my home! _

With these thoughts, Raiza came back to her conversation with Kanon. - Seems you have a heavy burden with you, Kanon. – She kindly asked him. She could feel his sadness and his loneliness.

-You are right! A family and personal burden….

- Kanon, if you want to tell me your story. Here I am. – She sincerely told him and lightly added. - Maybe it could inspire me to write a song, if you allowed me!

- I would be glad to tell it to you, Raiza, someday…!

- You already know where to find me. You can come whenever you want but do not disturb our show! – She answered him with a sweet and yet teasing smile.

Meanwhile the fight was over and Milo was cheered by the crowd. His skills on Thai boxing made the difference against Minos. The albino was on the floor. Raiza stood up to meet her friend. – I need to go, Kanon. Milo needs me now.

-OK! I'll be back to see you again, of course. – He promised her while his hand was still holding and caressing her hand.

_Charming guy! It feels so good!_

- Besides, I would want to know more about you, Raiza. What does a fine girl like you do in this hideous pub?

- It's my choice, Goldfinger! I am free to stay here and be myself! I love it! – She said with great determination. That was the choice of her life: to be Raiza Holt, the guitar player and leader of her band in that little pub. The name of their band expressed what they were: a naughty group full of mystic hope to find happiness in this life.

- That's true. I can only agree with you. If you are free here, then it's all that matters. We'll meet again, Raiza. There are not coincidences in this world. We were meant to meet today… maybe to work out great things in the future. - Kanon smiled, kissed the girl's hand and turned around to leave.

She smiled back as he walked away. Yes, he was flamboyant yet troubled. Although charming, somehow she perceived a dark shadows in his spirit. Or maybe it was just him being a finance dealer. What an interesting, dark-soul and bad boy type. Her mentor would have screamed to make her stay away from this kind of hunk. It was precisely what she would do otherwise. Being with Kanon would be a dangerous challenge: like sliding on ice.

Then Raiza approached Milo, who was enjoying a big jug of beer. Hyoga was taking care of his small wounds and scratches as Milo boasted how he defeated the albino. _Minos wasn't a piece of cake! _She disliked the way Minos wanted to control the people, as they were his puppets. He came quite often to the pub and he mostly tried to take her to his bed. He was cute but she would never dare to put herself in hands of such a control-freak. On the other hand, Kanon seemed different despite his flamboyance. And of course, being a handsome one was a half- ticket to forgiveness. _It would be great to meet him again. Next time, I would want to know about you more, Kanon. I want to know about your happiness, your burden, and your sorrows. Next time, open your heart to me and tell me your story._

* * *

The morning after was a wonderful one. Spring was in the air! It was a warm sunny day and the perfume of flowers scented the air. It would be so lovely to wander around the gardens… although she was late for classes now!

Behind the wheel, Nikita was in deep meditation. _Why didn't the alarm clock ring this morning? _Maybe she didn't put it on last night, after that boring dinner with some of her parents' acquaintances. She was fed up with all her activities as Großherzogin Von Holt. _What a bunch of tedious people!_

Besides, there was a strange dad's-kind-of-friend last night, a Brit Lord who happened to be a judge. That stern tall judge, dressed in black, was intimidating and his golden eyes seemed to be following her everywhere… Or was her imagination? Their mentor Shion enjoyed his company while she was utterly bored, more than when she was forced to pay attention to Shaka's philosophical lectures in those gala dinners! Only Raiza seemed to be interested in meditating with that Indian magnate's heir, a young blond version of Arun Nayar who liked to talk to the people with his eyes shut!

When the judge approached her, Nikita didn't dare to talk to him and escaped towards her old fragile auntie Lady Sophrosyne Von Holt. Her twin Raiza might have enjoyed the evening flirting and chatting with everyone around, even with that horrible serious and monobrow judge! _How could Raiza be so bizarre and careless? Oh, Raiza…! _Nikita missed her so much although she would not say it to her older twin.

Actually, she needed to focus on her classes at the University...! The term was almost ending now and she must prepare the last exams! Maybe she would have a tour around the library this afternoon …! _Would Prince Charming be there today? _Nikita morning, she didn't have enough time to dress up for the occasion! She had time just to get a quick shower and put on a t-shirt and jeans! _What a disaster!_

Meanwhile, her cherry bright Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet was racing towards the university campus main entrance. Because of her deep meditation, she didn't notice a fine white Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport Special Edition which swiftly turned on the left and bumped hers in the middle. She screamed. The day was getting worse! She was furious because of this accident, the lack of time for dressing up and moreover… she'd be late for classes! _Again! Blessed timing!_

A horn sounded gloomily! She was out the car just in time to see an icy-faced tall man getting out of the Bugatti, taking off his luxurious sunglasses with a swift cold movement. His eyes were hard as blue-green diamonds while his long dark blue greenish hair was neatly tied on his back. He seemed to live on the edge!

- _Merde! _Women must not drive! – He was seething with a slight foreign accent. _Was it French?_ _Belgian French? Swiss French? Although he was angry, his voice had a magic velvet touch._

- Excuse me? No one ever dare to talk to me that way! – She cried aloud. She was a proud member of the Von Holt family, a rich and aristocratic one! – Shut up, you're the only one to blame for this mess! Look at my car!

- I totally disagree with you. It was your fault! Look at my car! - The man replied in a cold tone, although it was clear that he was more than annoyed.

- What? Don't be fool! You bumped mine! Look at it!

- My car is damaged, too! We should go to court! – He said, his cold eyes flashing. He gave her his business card - By the way, madam, where did you learn to drive? Going on safari?

- What the hell….! – She screamed but then slowly read the fine marble color card – Monsieur Camus A. Sérac, Cryogenics Industries, CEO… Paris. - _So he is French._

- Your name, madam? – Now his voice was polite but cold and full of sarcasm. – I bet you have a name…

- I have many names! – She retorted looking up to the handsome yet icy face, who was showing a puzzled yet amused sort of smile – You can call me Nikita Von Holt.

- I just want to know who's going to pay the fine and my car's reparations. Our insurance companies could settle this. – He sharply answered and wrote down Nikita's car license plate on his smartphone. He moved back to his car and waved his hand. – See you, Nikita.

- See you in Hell! – She yelled with frustration. She would be late for classes. _What a stupid car accident! _ _It was like sliding on ice!_ Their former tutor Shion would certainly make her paid for it.

But she might not know how true her words would be some day….!

* * *

Ten days after at the end of a rainy morning, Nikita was dressed up with a blue marine Dior suit and fancy high heels impatiently waiting in a room near the Court hall. It was a big gloomy building and people moved silently around her, busy with the hearings. The receptionist, a blond tall woman around her forties, dressed in a sexy black tight suit, was dismissively looking at everyone, like a queen bee at her servants. Then she received a call.

- Yes, Valentine, she has arrived before the scheduled time. She's waiting here. – She shrugged and then called aloud. – Miss Von Holt, would you like a cup of coffee or tea? The judge would see you in a couple of minutes because he's busy now.

- I'm ok, thank you. – Nikita gently answered but she thought that woman was a real harpy, like the ones depicted in certain old medieval Age paintings.

After fifteen minutes, a slender pink-haired young man dressed in a fine dark suit got in with a file and politely asked: – Großherzogin Von Holt?

- Here I am, mister judge! – She eagerly answered and gave her hand to the young man. At least, she would be out of this room. She was tired of being scrutinized by the old harpy.

He slightly chuckled. – No, I am not the judge. I am his assistant, Valentine. The Right Honourable regrets you had to wait but he's very busy now. He would have a brief interview with you. If you need anything else, I am at your service, milady. Please, come inside. – He said as he opened the big wooden door.

She was taken inside a formal bureau, dark yet impressive. Many shelves were full of old books and the furniture was massive yet so refined. But whom she found shocked her. She just whispered:

– You….!

A tall man dressed in black was facing her. His golden eyes stared at her, almost depriving her of every single cover. What a stern yet intimidating look!

- Welcome, Großherzogin Von Holt - He greeted her. – There's a suit alleged by Mr. Sérac because of a car accident. I need to ask you a couple of questions.

She entered the bureau of the judge and her heart sunk.

* * *

[1] Regular guest

[2] Goldfinger is a gold magnate and a villain character of a James Bond's movie.

[3] Äbbelwoi or Apfelwein is a German world for an apple wine or cider (a fermented alcoholic beverage made of apple juice).

[4] Apfelsaftschorle or Apfelschorle is soft drink made of apple juice and mineral water which is very popular in Germany.

[5] Fjord is a narrow inlet with steep sides and comes from Norwegian.


	3. Chapter 3 - A not so blind justice

**Chapter 3: A not so blind justice**

At his luxurious office, the Right Honourable Lord Rhadamanthys Athelstan Wyot-Windsor Duke of Wessex nodded when Valentine announced the visitor. He closed the file he was reading and stood up with a twisted smile as his golden eyes flashed. _So the young Großherzogin is here!_

He stretched himself. All was going on as he had foreseen. Yes, they would meet soon before she could imagine. Nikita would not escape from his clutches. He would enjoy the process of taming that little girl; soon she would learn to obey him.

He proudly watched his crest on the wall with a fierce sturdy rampant golden Wyvern, the crest of Wyot-Windsor of the House of Wessex. As many aristocratic families in Europe, the Wessex were related to the royal families of Europe and the Wyot-Windsor branch was considered among the highest nobility, having strong links with the House of Windsor. Technically, Rhadamanthys was the Duke of Wessex after his father's death and he was considered among the highest-ranking peers of England now.

However, Rhadamanthys' mother was Markgräfin von Heinstein and was related to the Heinstein family, part of the German nobility, whose member was her cousin Pandora. However, the lovely and fragile Markgräfin was just a Marquess, a lesser noble rank, who married the deceased Duke of Wessex. For that reason, in his name and title, Rhadamanthys only considered his British ancestry; actually he could not be considered a Great Duke as he deserved.

Unfortunately or not, he was the last member of the Wyot-Windsor branch now and he had a big responsibility upon his broad shoulders: to put his family in the center of European affairs and make it the most important and wealthiest one.

On the other hand, the Von Holt family was powerful and wealthy. Technically, their members had the title of Great Duke. Heinrich, the twins' deceased father, was the last Großherzog; so the heiresses were the Großherzoginen, or the Great Duchesses. In Germany, a Großherzog was in order of precedence higher than a Duke but below a king. This title interested the Duke of Wessex as well as his ancestors.

Since centuries ago, there were excellent links between the House of Wessex and the Von Holt family. They shared many successful ventures in business and politics which strengthen their participation in the most important affairs of the world. However, there weren't marriages between their members in the last generations to consolidate this link and this fact had weakened the position of both families in the European chessboard. The last attempt to bind them took place about forty years ago, as he was informed: the sweet and delicate Lady Sophrosyne Von Holt was engaged to his uncle Edward Wyot-Windsor Duke of Wessex. But he died before the marriage under strange circumstances, leaving behind a sorrowful bride and a broken alliance. Being the second son, Rhadamanthys' father was already married when Edward died so he couldn't take his older brother's place at Sophrosyne's side which brought him deep bitterness and contempt upon his wife, Rhadamanthys' mother.

Now, the Right Honourable had a great opportunity at hand to strongly tie the knot between their houses and, with their wealth and influence, he had the chance to become one of the most powerful men in Europe and the Western world.

Rhadamanthys closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he met the Großherzogin at the Von Holt manor a couple of days ago. It was a social dinner with a selected group of aristocrats hosted by the heiress. Watching her with a silk creamy long robe, he was glad to notice that Nikita looked very charming and elegant. This would make things easier for him to carry out his plan although he was already prepared to deal with an unattractive or reluctant heiress. In fact, she was young, maybe 20, with a fresh soft skin, long golden honey hair and bright emerald eyes. At first glance, she seemed to be a sort of shy type because she openly avoided any talk with him as she swiftly hid behind her gentle old aunt.

This fact didn't bother the Brit judge. Shion had been clear when they discussed it in their previous meetings: there would be great advantages if he married Nikita and took the lead of the Von Holt family. Not having a male heir, the Von Holts were doomed to lose their estate to the lovely GroßHerzoginen's husbands. The only chance to keep the Von Holt family on the top of the world business was to choose their husbands with extreme care. Now their hope was to set up a brilliant marriage for young Lady Victoria, who was known as Nikita. Although there was an older twin sister, Lady Rheinhilde Von Holt was lost to the worldly affairs, possibly buried in a monastery or temple far away in Tibet. As the Von Holt mentor told him, the Lord Wyot-Windsor Duke of Wessex perfectly fitted the demands of this family: he was a mature, powerful and wealthy nobleman. So he was there, eager to concrete this political and economic alliance through an outstanding marriage; afterwards he would become the Great Duke of Wessex-Von Holt. He could count on Shion and Lady Sophrosyne to put his cause forward in front of the young GroßHerzogin so they would become husband and wife before she might fall into the arms of someone out of their ranks.

Besides, he would not regret this marriage of convenience. As he carefully observed, Nikita was a lovely young and inexperienced girl. He would be able to educate her according to his tastes and desires so she would be an obedient and blossoming aristocratic woman. Under his guidance, he was sure to break that spoiled façade so she would become a loving devoted and dutiful wife who would bear his name with elegance and be at his side to take care of his interests. Moreover, she was a healthy woman who would be able to bear him the children he needed to increase the presence of the House of Wessex, the ones he would put in strategic positions in the world when they were grown-ups. Yes, this little charming prey would succumb to his passion and sex-appeal at any moment. He arrogantly grinned.

Suddenly, Rhadamanthys was taken out of his daydreaming. The big wooden doors were opened by Valentine and Nikita stepped inside the judge's bureau.

Nikita saw a towering blond man dressed in black standing there. His golden eyes intently stared at her, almost depriving her of every single cover. _What a stern yet intimidating look!_

- Welcome, Großherzogin Von Holt - He greeted her. – There's a suit alleged by Mr. Sérac because of a car accident. I need to ask you a couple of questions.

As his bright hypnotic golden eyes feasted on her body Nikita felt like there was a power of the Underworld caressing every inch of her skin. She was already paralyzed and in awe as the brawny tall man approached her and gently bowed. _It's him! How is it possible? _

- The Right Honourable Lord Rhadamanthys Athelstan Wyot-Windsor, Duke of Wessex at your service, Großherzogin Von Holt. – His voice was deep and throaty, matching his piercing amber eyes under a furry broad brow. He pressed his lips against her slender hand. – I am pleased to meet you again. We didn't have time to talk at the Von Holt's dinner a couple of days ago.

- You are the judge here…! – More than a statement, it was a sort of cry of surprise. Her heart sank.

Surely she remembered him from that boring gala dinner. _He is that horrible unibrow man!_ Although his tailored-made black suit, creamy shirt and golden cufflinks which suited him so perfectly, his muscular body and gentle manners, there was something in his expression that intimidated the stubborn and proud Nikita.

If she had met the blond man in other circumstances, the Von Holt girl might had been impressed by the Lord of Wessex. But his probing eyes and dominant ways unsettled her since the beginning. There was something in him that made her think of a dangerous predator trying to hunt her. Besides, she was sure that he was a man used to command in public and private life, unusually powerful and strong. Someone she might not fool into believing what she wanted. He was not the kind of man she used to meet.

Although being young, Nikita wasn't a novice or inexperienced at all. As her twin Raiza, she had many experiences with different kind of people. Besides, she wanted to be more than a noblewoman or a pretty face so she had some goals for her future life and a strong will to achieve them.

As soon as she was 18, she decided to get out of the Von Holt cocoon to face the real world. Nowadays, Nikita was studying in one of the most prestigious public universities in Germany although she might have chosen a private school or something like St. Andrews in Scotland where she could meet a real Prince Charming. Her studies were the reason of complaints among her elders. Her aunt Sophrosyne was utterly aghast when her niece informed her decision because she considered that a Großherzogin didn't need a career or more studies to fulfill her duties. The old lady was afraid that Nikita could follow Raiza's steps and might become an ill-bred woman as a result of being in contact with commoners. However, her niece enjoyed her life at the university because she could share her time with her classmates, who were at the same age.

Although she had some boyfriends since she was at the Boarding School, most of them were just teen infatuations, sort of platonic relationships or romantic liaisons which were not significant for her love life. Being stunning, spoiled and naughty, she was used to be obeyed and admired by her young suitors, who used to be at her beck and call.

On the other hand, as a member of the nobility, Nikita was used to become acquainted with rich or influential adult people at parties or social events in the presence of her aunt. Most of the young noblemen were still at the stage of silly party boys whom she disliked. At any rate, most of the men seemed to be eager to please her which was satisfactory to the young girl. Certainly, a powerful, dominant mature man like this judge was not the kind of person she used to meet even in high society. This man puzzled and intimidated her so she wasn't comfortable at his side.

- Yes, your Highness. You should be sure I would treat you with justice, no matter what misdeed you've done. Justice is blind and I am Justice now, the Right Honourable. – He politely smiled, leading her to a comfortable leather seat and standing in front of her, grabbing a file.

- I totally agree with you, Lord of Wessex.

- As you know, this is a civil wrong not a crime. However there would be legal liability for the one who committed the wrongful act; in this case, the car accident. The supposed victim of harm is Mr. Camus A. Sérac, who has initiated a lawsuit against you. The plaintiff declared that you hit his car, a white Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport Special Edition. He is asking 60,000 euros as compensation for the material and moral damages. As Right Honourable of this Court, I am in charge of determining if you are the wrongdoer, Großherzogin von Holt, and if this is the case, the compensation.

- Well, you can proceed as you wish, Right Honourable.

- I must begin this interview by reading the complaint. Let's see: you were carelessly driving and caused a car accident. Mr. Sérac said you irresponsibly crossed a street at high speed without stopping…

- That bloody guy! No! He bumped my car! I was careful enough and… - Suddenly, Nikita was interrupted by a strong hand which covered her lips. _What? How could he dare? _

- Let me finish, your Grace… - He said sternly, keeping his warm fingers on her soft lips in a nonchalant manner, as if Nikita was just a kid or a doll. He calmly kept reading the file with his throaty masculine voice, despite her bright emerald eyes were wide open in shock.

When he finished, he asked. - What are your points? What happened then from your point of view?

- Oh…. It's outrageous! How could you dare! – She was angry although she couldn't move.

He put his hand under her chin and raised it, to look directly into her eyes. - Let me know what you want to declare. What do you have to say?

She couldn't move because she was amazed yet afraid of his power over her. Somehow those sharp amber eyes were so terrifying like Medusa's, turning her into a rigid statue. So she just whispered. – Judge, you already condemned me…!

- I am a Right Honourable and I must listen to both parts. As I said, Justice is blind. I would never do something untoward… - He said while he lifted his fingers from Nikita's lips. He acted as if nothing important had happened and continued with his serious manner.

She stared at his golden eyes, feeling certain numbness. He was still too close although he already took his fingers off her face. Her instinct made her eyes slightly closed, when she felt his warm breath approaching her.

- Milord, there is a call from Mr. Sérac…! – It was the Judge's assistant's voice; meanwhile Valentine opened the wooden doors. He remained frozen looking that they were too close to each other. With a flinch of distaste, he considered this must not happen in the Right Honourable's office.

- Valentine, tell him that I'm busy here interviewing a complainer. – The Judge sternly replied, making a decent distance between the two of them, leaving a stunned Nikita. – Write down the caller's name, so you could schedule an appointment next week.

The dutiful assistant slowly closed the door, after sending a reproving glance to her, a harpy's look.

- Well, I need to know the truth. So, tell me your points, your Highness. - The Lord asked the young Von Holt again standing in front of her and coming down, so his golden eyes were at the same level of hers. – What happened that morning?

She was speechless. Yes, the stubborn and spoiled Großherzogin Nikita von Holt was unable to move, as a big serpent or dragon was hypnotizing her. She flustered and looked at him.

He amusedly stared at her and then turned his back to put the file on his big wooden desk.

- I see, you are very young and lack the experience on driving cars. Do you have a driver's license? – He asked with slight mockery.

- I drive since I was 16! – She quickly answered as she opened her Hermés black leather purse and got her driver's license.

He gently took it and watched it attentively. – Nice picture, dear Großherzogin Victoria Maria Isabella Junia Nicole Von Holt. Or allow me to call you Victoria as your first name. Well, you have many names, all so aristocratic indeed.

- They call me Nikita and you can do so, too. – She answered back with contempt.

She was so surprised that she couldn't answer. He was showing a greater interest in her which made her tremble.

- Dear Nikita, you look younger and more alluring now. Maybe I was rude with you before but a judge digs for the truth. I must beg your forgiveness. Would you mind joining me for lunch?

She was so surprised that she couldn't answer, watching his hypnotic golden eyes flashing. Taking the silence for a "yes", he held her hand and raised her up.

Nikita felt like a damned puppet in his hands. Although all her stubbornness and naughtiness, she had little experience with arrogant adult men and this blond strong aristocrat seemed to have all power over her now. She walked like on a dream… or it was a hellish nightmare!

- Rhada, I thought you forgot our appointment for lunch today! – A black-haired man yelled but he remained dumbstruck watching Nikita. – Well, seems you are busy, pal, you must have called me before or told Val to…!

- Aiacos, this is Großherzogin Von Holt. – He politely pointed out. - We are going to my club for lunch now...

- Fine! Nice to meet you! - The black-haired man bowed to the Lady and greeted her. - You should have introduced me better, Rhada. I belong to a Nepalese noble family and we have taken over Garuda Indonesia Airlines into our business some years ago. So, I would be delighted to share the lunch with you, if ever you decide to have it in Bali, your Highness! But for today, I love fish dishes at your Brit club, Rhada… - Aiacos answered with a mischievous smile to the blond judge before he continued talking to Nikita.- ... and you'll enjoy it for sure, darling!

Aiacos suddenly paused, realizing something. – Why did you stop by, my dear Großherzogin?

- Well, I …

- Personal issues, Aiacos. We are leaving now. You might not enjoy some free time today because it seems you have scheduled hearings soon. – The blond judge said with an evil eye, but soon he was irritated seeing Aiacos only laughed and took Nikita by her other arm not caring to answer him.

- Don't be so dutiful, Rhada! I'll manage it, as always! There is always Lune around! You'll love the Brit specialty, darling: fish n' chips! – Aiacos said aloud, laughing at Rhadamanthys crossed face. – Let's have fun, pal! The more, the merrier! – He lightly said, getting his smartphone and calling someone. – You're alive? … uh, oh…! Yes, man! To Rhada's club … ok, in 15 minutes. See ya!

- Don't you dare, Aiacos…! – The blond judge growled, facing his colleague. – Go to hell, you and that puppeteer friend of yours! I didn't invite you two to lunch so leave us! Now!

- Hey, Rhada! Come on! Don't be so rude! This darling Großherzogin would be pleased to have us around – He broadly smiled while Nikita relaxed a bit.- Don't listen to him, dear! He's always jealous of his charming good-looking colleagues. The friend who would join us for lunch is Minos, a Norwegian aristocrat who was our classmate at Oxford Law School. He's not currently working on legal affairs. Actually he took a sabbatical and he is dedicated… ehem…. Well, he's not a judge but he does some research on… How do you call it, bookworm? Popular arts….

- Aiacos, enough is enough! I'm telling you it's enough now! – The British Lord sternly said, grabbing Nikita's hand.

But his fellow judge just laughed and added with a wicked smile: - Besides, milord, let me remember what you always say when we meet girls: the more the merrier!

- AIACOS…!

- Sorry! I have to go! My class would begin soon…! – Nikita said in almost a whisper. At least, Aiacos gave her a chance to regain her wits and she greeted them farewell with a shy smile. – It was a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen.

- I'll drive you back to class. – The blond judge formally stated and added. – Because your car is being repaired, I would give you a ride now. Enjoy your meal, Aiacos!

Rhadamanthys possessively held her hand and walked towards the outer doors under Valentine's stare full of regret, the receptionist's jealous look and Aiacos amused face. They went towards an anthracite satin colored sport car, a Bentley Continental GT V8 S convertible. He politely opened the door for her but she tried to step away.

- I'll call a cab…! You don't need to take me to class! – She said, getting her smart phone out of her purse.

- Don't be a child, Nikita! Get in now! – He commanded her, pushing her towards the leather seat.

Nikita obeyed him, too late to realize it. _Why am I so unlucky? He's a brute…!_

He sat behind the wheel, closed the doors and approached her. – Where is your dance school, _meine kleine liebe Großherzogin_? [1]

- I am not your lap dancer, you bastard! – She yelled, trying to push him away.

- Call me, Rhadamanthys. Humm…. So that's how it happened, Nikita…! – He was laughing while grabbing her wrists and approaching her. – I see… It's dangerous to drive with a small fighting kitty in the car!

- I'm not a meager dancer, you brute! – She tried to push him aside but he was huge and bulky. – I'm not the kind of cheap whore you give a lift on your payday….!

- Nikita, I didn't mean to offend you. I thought you were a modern or ballet dancer being so slender and flexible. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful ballerina. – His eyes flashed on her, ignoring her hands which kept banging his broad chest. – What should I do for your forgiveness? – He asked her with raspy voice, staring into her eyes.

- You, damned judge… you'll pay for it! – She cried out, pushing him back. But he was stronger than her and in few seconds his lips met hers.

_What? Oh no! _She felt his lips possessing hers. He was getting the air out of her lungs. In denial but not entirely unwillingly, she was feeling the muscular body and his warmth, so near hers, making her so vulnerable, shaking and hot, like a young teenager. She was galvanized yet utterly shocked by her own reaction. _Damn, oh damn! But...he kissed so well!_

After a long minute, he pulled himself back and deeply glanced towards her.

- Now, my dear Großherzogin, could you give me the address? You'll be late. – The hypnotic golden eyes fixed her and shone in triumph as she surrendered, giving him all the information he needed. He checked the address and ignited the engine - So you are studying at the university… which career?

- I want to be an Art Historian so I would be curator of our private collections. Maybe I could work for a museum or be an art dealer. – She mumbled reluctantly. She watched outside the window, her head spinning and her hands shaking. Her cheeks were reddish and very hot.

- My parents own a big collection in Wessex. Many pieces come from the Middle Ages. There are some are paintings, statues, armours and books. You could have a look at them if you want, Nikita.

- Whatever. – She absently answered. His kiss was still burning her lips.

Nikita was puzzled yet angry for her reaction. _What would Raiza do in this situation?She'll never let a stranger steal a kiss from her! Oh, she'll laugh at me!_ Although how much she wanted to deny it, his kiss was still lingering on her lips. _But the boys I kissed before were nothing like this judge. I bet even Raiza wouldn't know what to do._

* * *

The sun was coming inside the little kitchen while Raiza was preparing a tasty salad and singing one of her favorite tunes. Although she had learned to cook a year ago, she was able to make delicious dishes, thank to MasterChef TV program and the good recipes she found on internet. _It would be fun to prepare a special meal for a gorgeous guy with a blue mane! _

While she was daydreaming, a strong hand swiftly took away an olive from the plastic bowl.

- Stop it! - She shouted as Milo laughed aloud, ate it and blew her a kiss.

- Come on, Raiza! It's just one! We used to have bigger and tastier ones in my hometown in Greece. - Milo grinned and ruffled Raiza's black shoulder-length hair.

Raiza frowned. - If you ate them as well as the Feta cheese, we wouldn't have enough for the salad!

The Greek guy answered with a mocking sorrowful tone while munching a slice of Feta. - Well, Granny, I wouldn't take another one.

- Granny? Who's supposed to be the grown-up guy here?

Milo roared with laughter. - Your flatmate and friend, my princess! Remember, I'm almost 28 now!

- You don't seem to be the older one around! - Raiza took the bowl to the ramshackle table where two beers and covers were neatly put down. - And don't call princess!

The guy brought a pan with two hamburgers and teased her. - Ok, sweetheart! I dunno why you got mad at me when I call you princess!

- Old issues, Milo! Just leave it! - In fact, she didn't miss her nobility titles and such. She was happy to be just Raiza Holt, the leader and singer of the Naughty Mystic Hope band.

- Who's your more reliable knight around? - He said, trying to hug her from behind.

Raiza smiled but elbowed him. - Well, chivalrous knight, just bring some bread here so we can begin our lunch!

- Okay! - Milo put two large loaves of bread on the table. Meanwhile, Raiza was serving the salad. - Hey, girl, why are you taking most of the olives? Gimme some!

She winked. - You already got many, Milo! Next time, don't eat all of them!

He pouted. - Damn! Well, I would bought more olives when I go to the grocery!

With a smile, she sat down and shared the meal with her flatmate. Although they could not afford the delicatessen, they were able to enjoy their simple meals together with a happy-go-lucky heart.

She was comfortable here, free of the formalities of the Von Holt family, in contact with real life and eager to make her own decisions regarding her goals. Unlike her twin, Raiza controlled her life and was full of future projects now. Having a caring and lovely flatmate like Milo had made her new world easier and more fun.

Besides, there was an alluring man she wanted to meet again and whose name was Kanon.

* * *

The Bentley stopped at the Art School building gate. Some of the students stared in amazement the expensive convertible car parking there. She tried to open the door but realized it was locked. She turned to him with a pleading look, while his bright golden eyes were fixing hers.

- When would I be back to take you home? – He asked leaning towards her.

- My mentor would come later to pick me up. We need to discuss certain things with the professor. We'll go home together. – She faintly answered while trying to dodge the judge's hand on her cheek and what it could be another stolen kiss. Luckily, the blond man only took her hand and formally kissed it.

- Could you give me your phone number, Nikita? – He simply demanded.

She stared at him. _Was he always so in control, dominating everything and everyone? What an arrogant unibrow brute! _

She took out her Moleskine notebook, wrote down something and gave a folded page to him.

- Enjoy your class, sweetheart. I'll call you later. – He said with a wide smile as he unlocked the door. She swiftly went out and ran towards the building, not caring to say good-bye.

When he opened the sheet of paper, the stern Right Honourable Rhadamanthys of Wessex read the following words neatly written by the Großherzogin Von Holt: _Fuck you in Hell!_

* * *

[1] _Meine kleine liebe Großherzogin_ means my little dear Great Duchess.


	4. Chapter 4 - Making a Match

**Chapter 4: Making a match**

* * *

During the break, Nikita was chatting with some classmates and laughing, too. The young people needed to get out the classroom after a boring lecture on Death in the Medieval Art. At the end, they were bored to death!

Margriet, one of her pals, elbowed her as Prince Charming passed by holding some books and talking to the lecturer. They sighed. While they tried to endure this torture, meant to be a lecture, the gorgeous classmate was in a rapture of delight and amazement. He was eager to know more on this boring topic.

- Hey! You are dressed up for him, your Prince Charming, aren't you, Nikita? – Margriet boldly asked and laughed.

Nikita frowned. – No, I had to go to court because of a car accident.

Margriet winked and teased her. – You look smart, Frau Schwerin! Don't tell me you have a crush on a lawyer now?

Nikita shook her head and blushed. Actually, she had a crush on her classmate, a Prince Charming who was gorgeous but far away of her like a distant star and cold as an iceberg. So there was no place for another guy in her mind so far.

She smiled back to her pal and she was happy to be accepted as another student among them. In fact, to conceal her identity at the university, her mentor Shion had registered her as Nikita Schwerin, using her mother's last name. So no one knew she was a member of the Von Holt family which made her feel at ease among her classmates.

- Nope, Margriet! I had to wear formal attire for the interview.

- I bet you wanted something else, dear! Why were you blushing when you arrived?

Nikita shrugged. – I had to run and these high-heels were killing me!

They laughed again. Sipping her orange juice, the young Von Holt imagined the Right Honourable Rhadamanthys of Wessex's cross face after reading her message and broadly smiled. _So that old man would learn not to meddle in my business! _All in all, the judge might have learned now that his clumsy seduction attempt was a big failure.

* * *

Later that evening, the Von Holt's driver and bodyguard Shura came to pick her up at the Art School building. As the tall Spanish man opened the door for her, Nikita got inside the back seat with a deep sigh. It has been a long day.

– Thanks for coming, Shura.

- Where are we going, milady? – He formally asked.

- Home! – She joyfully answered but she suddenly remembered she didn't have lunch thanks to that judge. – Please, I want to go to the Pâtisserie to get some fresh baked tartines aux fruits rouges et éclairs for dinner.

- As you wish, milady. – He closed the door and went directly to the fancy Pâtisserie at the main square. She went inside and found a big assortment of wonderful macaroons, tartines and desserts displayed so charmingly. She was curiously looking around until she accidentally bumped against a customer's back.

- I'm so sorry…

- You are always so clumsy! – A masculine voice said aloud staring at her with annoyed cold blue-green eyes.

- Oh, it's the cold blooded Sérac! – She said in a whisper. _This was a nightmare! _At least, Shura was near the Pâtisserie's door, just in case he got mad at her. – I told you it was an accident… and it happened again! I'm so sorry…!

- You should be more careful! – He retorted, taking a small nicely packed box from the delighted girl at the counter and then he charmingly answered back to her. – Merci beaucoup, chérie!

- You must not have put a lawsuit against me….! – Nikita said almost pleadingly.

It might have been better to settle this directly with the French guy instead of going to court. Nikita thought that he wasn't bad at all: cute although with cold glares. With a sigh, she remembered the tall bulky dominating blond judge and the legal process ahead which was a nightmare. _Yes, she would prefer to deal with this guy instead of facing that man again._

– Monsieur, if you were a gentleman, we should have negotiated the results of this incident…

- No, you weren't a gentle lady then, Nikita! You should learn to hold your temper _et parler avec la politesse_. – He said angrily. – _Au revoir_!

- Bloody guy! – She mumbled, while he charmingly went away and all women there turned their heads. _It was unbelievable! To find him here, that bloody Sérac! _Suddenly, she recalled his last words and felt certain amusement: however, he had remembered her name…

When she returned home, Von Holt's butler Aioros was waiting for her at the main entrance, frowning.

– You are late, Nikita! Shion was expecting that you were home by six!

- Aioros, I had a terrible day and a big headache! – She answered with a pout, taking off her high heels while walking towards the imposing marble stairs. - I need a nice bath… maybe a Swedish sauna and a massage would be great! Hummmm...! And something special to eat to cheer me up…! Oh, I almost forgot! Shura has brought some pastries from the Pâtisserie…

- Nikita, thanks the gods you're back! – An old man came to meet her. Shion was the twins' former tutor and now that they were adults, he was their mentor and in charge of the Von Holt estate after their parents' death. – I was waiting for you. Please, come into the library now.

- I'm sorry, Shion. I really had a bad day! I would love to have nice relaxing evening. – She purred while following him to the amazing library, which was big and wooden-made. Maybe he was going to scold her again for the car accident and her lack of manners, so she put her high heels again. – I've been busy today. First, I went to court. Second, I met a couple of weirdos. Third, I got a regular grade, less than I expected in History of Medieval Relics. I worked so hard for that course! Fourth… - She was calmly entering the library when she stopped with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe her eyes and her bad luck! A tall figure stood up from a cozy leather armchair and approached her.

- My dear Nikita, Mr. Shion just told me you have no plans for dinner this evening. So we could go somewhere to discuss on my art collection. – His golden eyes shone with an evil amusement as he kissed her hand.

- Lord Rhadamanthys Athelstan Wyot-Windsor of Wessex just arrived, dear Nikita. – Shion added with a wide smile. – You already met him at the last dinner we held for special guests. The Duke's family and the Von Holt were closed from centuries. He was asking if you could go to his estate in Wessex to visit his Middle Ages collection so we were delighted…

- Unfortunately, I am busy now with my exams and papers, Shion. – She answered angrily. _Who would be delighted? Shion? Her aunt Sophrosyne? Maybe Raiza for her song writing inspiration…! I certainly wouldn't! _– I need to work harder now. So I beg your forgiveness, milord. – She mockingly bowed in front of the blonde man.

- Having a major in History, I would be glad to discuss some points on History and Art with you while dining. Each minute would be worthy for you. – He said with a twisted smiled and then looked back to her mentor. - She'll be back on time for having a good rest, Mr. Shion. – He added and formally shook Shion's hand.

- Do you have a major in History? Come on, judge! If so, I am an astronaut! – She angrily answered, expecting Shion to back up her comments. Unfortunately Shion was eager to set them up so he politely said:

- Forgive Nikita, milord! She's so spoiled! Sometimes she loses her temper, especially when she has a busy day. – He sent a meaningful look to her while answering with a wider smile and nodding to Rhadamanthys. - I am sure she'll be pleased to dine with you, milord. She'll have lot to learn from you, too. Besides, as a young Großherzogin she needs to learn how to become a fine lady and to be in charge of her husband's estate. So you could take the lead.

She was shocked. _What nonsense is Shion talking about? Is that brute going to teach me something?It is unbelievable!_

- My dear Nikita, I'll promise you'll learn some historic tips from me. I would be glad to teach you about the British aristocracy and the Wessex legacy. – He seriously answered as he took her hand. – Good night, Mr. Shion.

- Have a delightful evening, Lord Rhadamanthys and… Nikita, don't worry to come back early. – Shion bid farewell to them, smiling broadly like a completely satisfied matchmaker.

Nikita was absolutely crossed. _He'll pay for it! You are a ram giving me, your little lamb, to a wolf! A horrible monobrow wolf!_

After they went through the big wooden doors of the main entrance, she pushed him apart and crossed her arms. – Well, now finish this masquerade, judge.

- Masquerade? What are you talking about? Call me by my name: Rhadamanthys – The golden eyes shone in the dark like a mighty predator.

- What do you want? A major in History and your interest in showing me those old things, oh, that's bullshit! Besides, I had a bad day. Now I only want to go to bed…

- I can make immediate arrangements to suit your demands, Nikita. – He answered with a throaty voice and approached her, pressing her with her muscular body against the massive wooden door, his lips almost touching hers as he sensually whispered. – My lodgings are comfortable enough and my bed is large and cozy …

- No! You are misunderstanding me completely, you brute! – She cried aloud, trying to get rid of him, her cheeks red and hot. – I am saying that I am tired! You could go to hell tonight!

- Why are you so rude? Maybe you need to improve your English… I could teach you all about my tongue- He caressed her cheeks and lips, and fixed his amber eyes on her. – Where do you want to go, Nikita?

- I want to stay at home tonight. I don't want to go out with you to dinner. – She honestly replied, her eyes cast down, while he hugged her more closely.

- Then I could stay with you tonight. Where are you going to take your dinner…?

- Sorry for the inconvenience but milady is tired, milord. I gently suggest you to leave her alone tonight. – Silently Aiolos came out of the dark, steadily facing the couple.

- Who are you? – The judge asked with furious flashing golden eyes while she sighed in relief. The Brit Lord was angry as he stared at the man. _Who's that man who interrupted us? Is he a friend, suitor or lover?_

Actually, the Von Holts had two butlers: an old one in charge of the daily tasks and the manor's administration and the other was Aiolos. The Greek man was in his mid-30s and he had been like a chaperone and protector of the twins. So Rhadamanthys did not meet Aiolos when he previously came to see Shion or attended the dinner.

- I'm Aiolos, the butler of the Von Holt family, milord. I've known milady since she was a little girl. I beg your pardon but she had a very busy day and needs a bit of rest now. – He politely yet firmly answered him while staring at them. Rhadamanthys opened his amber eyes in disbelief and anger.

- How do you dare to present before us now? You have bad manners for a servant! In Britain as well as in the rest of Europe, a butler is not allowed to meddle in the master's business, I mean our business…! Milady and I are discussing important matters so leave us immediately! – The Duke replied with a commanding voice. He was acting as a Brit aristocrat in front of a humble manservant. He fixed the brown-haired man who was a bit older than him with irritation. _This is outrageous! A butler! _To his surprise, Aiolos didn't move so the judge gritted his teeth and straightened up to show his height and power upon the butler. For sure, he was a sporty muscular man who could easily beat the soft-hearted modest one.

But Aiolos didn't flinch, watching the judge with raging brown eyes like an archer ready to shoot him an arrow in order to defend a lady. The tallest man stepped forward ready to punish the insolent servant but was stopped by her soft hand on his arm.

- Rhadamanthys, please! – She said with a pleading voice. – Aiolos only wanted my comfort. He took care of me when I was a child. Let him go, I beg you! Besides, I am not feeling well now so forgive me for not dining with you tonight. I need some rest.

- Are you ok, Nikita? – He turned his gaze on her, ignoring the butler. Then he noticed her teary eyes and trembling lips. Softly, he caressed her hair and cheeks. – Nikita?

- I am ok but I absolutely need to rest. Please, leave me now, Rhadamanthys.

- Well, I would not dare to disturb you anymore, my dear Nikita. I would call you tomorrow morning to know when we can go out together, to lunch or dinner. You'll choose.

- Ok! – She sighed. Yes, she was doomed. The matchmaker Shion might have provided him with her phone number, maybe her classes schedule and everything he'll require, she would bet. At least, Raiza was far away for being trapped like her, a miserable little mouse in a predator's clutches. For the first time, she almost regretted that she didn't run away with her twin Raiza many years ago. Actually, Raiza was smarter to foresee these circumstances which were coming on their way.

- Good night, my dear Großherzogin. - The Lord of Wessex said and kissed her hand again in a gallant manner, very different from his lame seduction attempt. Then he went away walking with arrogance and confidence which were his distinctive characteristics. She was relieved when he was out of her sight.

After the judge had left the house, a worried Aiolos asked her. - Is everything ok, Nikita? Do you need something? Should I call Shura to accompany him?

- No, he knows his way out. Don't worry. Whatever he thinks now, he must behave as a gentleman here. And, Aiolos, thanks! I'm ok now. It's over for tonight. - She smiled to him.

The brave and dutiful butler smiled back and hugged her, as when she was still a frightened little girl.

She found comfort in his respectful warm embrace. Aiolos was not a mere butler to them. She and Raiza considered him like a brother, a confident and a friend. He has helped the twins so many times, whatever were their misdeeds. Aiolos had a special soft spot for Nikita and seldom spoiled her. She knew she counted on him, always.

- Nikita, let's go to the inner dining room. Shion is gone to sleep now. Your aunt Lady Sophrosyne is in her bedroom with a cold. If it's ok for you, we would serve your meal there and the tartines, too.

- Great! I am hungry now and look forward for the tartines! – She regained her smile. Nikita had a sweet tooth as Raiza.

- Next time you're in trouble, call me, Nikita. You can always count on me. I would not let a spoiled bloody aristocrat bother you in any way.

- Thanks again! – She answered and they eagerly walked towards the dining room.

After dinner, Nikita talked with her aunt Sophrosyne who was feeling better. The old charming lady knew about her date with the Brit lord and was eager to know the details. She was a bit disappointed to know that he was gone. Curiously, she wondered when milord would come back to dine with them and encouraged her niece to set a new date pretty soon.

Nikita pouted and didn't answer to her. _So, you're a matchmaker, too? Shion, you'll pay for it!_

Later she was ready to rest. _What a messy day! A nightmare!_ She should figure out what to do with that horrible judge. However, she was puzzled. Why was she paralyzed when he approached her? Was his power and desire something both tantalizing and devastating that put her under his control? It didn't happen before to her.

She shook her head and looked at her Longines golden watch, her parents' gift. It was almost ten o'clock. Raiza must be busy performing now so she should wait for tomorrow morning to call her. She would love to have her advice in order to make a wonderful scheme against that horrible monobrow brute. Yes, like when they were children and made schemes and misdeeds at the strict Boarding School. She mischievously smiled. They would figure out something for him. A hellish torture for that arrogant judge! With such happy thoughts, she went directly to the realm of dreams.

* * *

The band warmed up the cold night with their wild songs. At last, the audience rewarded them with an ovation. They thanked the public and Raiza left her guitar. Shun had already told her that Kanon was there, impatiently waiting for her. She smiled and sensually approached his table.

- So you are back, Goldfinger! – She greeted him with an amused tone. It was nice to have him again, that blue-haired carefree sexy hunk.

- I promised you I would be back, Raiza. So here I am. - He answered as a matter of fact. - Your performance was unbelievable tonight.

- Well, we are a good band, no doubt. – She proudly said.

He took her hand and playfully caressed her. – You are a great guitar player.

Hyoga, who often helped Shun serving the drinks, came to their table. – What can I offer you, guys?

- A Berry Goldwater and _äbbelwoi_. – He ordered.

- So you remembered what my favorite drink is. – She was surprised and flattered. Kanon was an interesting charming guy.

- I never forget what interests me, Raiza. All is recorded in my mind just waiting for the right time to show up...

- Here is Mr. Goldbusiness! – A loud voice greeted him. It was Milo. – You must be pleased with our performance today. The very best!

- Yes, I am impressed. Your songs are Billboard material, for sure! – Kanon eagerly answered.

- I´ve told you! We would work harder to finish our first album soon so we could perform to the world. – Milo proudly answered.

- I would get you to the top shows. – Kanon answered while staring at Raiza. – I would put the world under your feet.

Raiza mockingly smiled and added. – Let's see what you could do, Mr. Goldfinger.

- Just tell me what you want and I am eager to fulfill all your wishes. – Kanon held her hand again under Milo's curious look. Raiza chuckled.

- Well, it's done. Sorry to leave you, folks, but someone's waiting for me. – He winked with a wicked smile looking at a hot girl drinking near the stage. – 'til soon, Mr. Goldbusiness!

- Raiza, I could use my network so your band could get some auditions in TV and hotspots. You'll be the Queen of Youtube. What do you think? – He charmingly looked at her, eagerly waiting for her answer.

- Who are you, Simon Cowell? - Raiza laughed. - I'm not under pressure to be famous, Kanon. I prefer to stay low profile and enjoy what we do. As I told you before, we are not a commercial band. – She coldly replied.

- Come on, Raiza. Why? Are you afraid of being recognized if you appeared in media? Are you a runaway princess or something like that? – He was curious and his instinct said she was hiding there of something or someone. She was someone, not only the Pub's Princess. That would be a useful piece of information for him.

- You are wrong, Kanon. I am not hiding or running away. I just want to enjoy my life here, not meddling with the tyranny of the media. – She cast her eyes down. _Darn! He was getting pretty near!_

- I got your point. I want to be true to myself. I also dislike to be governed by a tyrant! – He said with deep emotion.

- You are not the sort of type who is ruled by someone. You are the one who puts the rules. – She sweetly said.

He shook his head. - Not always, pretty. Let me explain it with a story: there were two brothers, twins and so alike that they both were the pride and joy of their parents. When they were teenagers, one was astute enough to pretend to fulfill all their parents' wills although he did horrible things with his wicked manipulative mind. The other one was wild and rebellious but transparent enough to say what was in his heart and mind. Sometimes, his truths were inconvenient so their parents began to put him apart and qualified him as troublesome or unfit. Even the other twin's misdeeds were blamed on the honest one! When their parents died, one after the other, their testament was read and… surprise! The supposed to be dutiful twin got the inheritance and the one who was true to himself and honest to them, just scraps!

- Kanon, what a sad story! I am so sorry! It's so unfair! – She took his hands in hers and looked into his bright turquoise eyes. – Isn't a legal procedure to get your inheritance?

- I tried everything but I couldn't change my parents will. Yes, that happened to me, Raiza! My twin took my inheritance with his schemes! The Doukas' fortune was given to his unworthy hands! I got almost nothing!

- So you are Kanon Doukas…! – She was utterly surprised. She had heard of this family when Shion lectured the twins about who is who among European nobility. The Doukas was an old aristocratic Greek family who was related to the ancient Eastern Roman Emperors in Bizantium. They were wealthy and powerful and their aims were now focused in business worldwide through their various corporations. It was a small world after all!

- Yes, I am the devilish twin while the angelic one is Saga, the demigod! - His tone was sarcastic on the last word.

- Did you talk to your twin? Could you solve it together?

- It's impossible to talk to him, Raiza! You can't imagine how it hurts to be dispossessed by my own twin! My damned brother! My blood!

- You must try to talk with him. Being twins, you have a deep connection, you cannot deny it. Maybe he'll give you what you deserve…

Suddenly, her attention was caught by a slender tall guy with long silky blue-green hair, neatly tied on his back. He was wearing casual yet fine attire. _Was another broker lost in town? _She widely smiled. This little bar was getting popular among them lately. He was cold, elegant and certainly gorgeous.

Kanon followed her look and saw the guy approaching the bar counter. That elegant guy with an icy expression on his face made some questions and later he walked towards the stage.

- Do you know him? – Kanon said in an annoyed tone. _Damn it! When I was getting Raiza's full attention, here comes this icy guy! _He must try to enthrall her again.

- No, I don't. – She answered with a mischievous smile. _But I would like to, for sure._

The guy met Hyoga and afterwards there was a scream of surprise and a big hug among them, breaking the previous icy aura of that foreign man. They lively talked for a moment. Suddenly the blond boy ran towards Raiza's table with the gorgeous guy following him.

- Raiza! Let me introduce to you my cousin Camus! – Hyoga was so happy that he didn't even care for Kanon. – He just came from France. He has been busy with his business in the last months. Finally he's here!

The cute older guy was softly smiling, but his probing blue-green eyes were fixed in Raiza's face. Camus' brains were working hard. _Seems I have seen her before. Where? Those bright eyes…! _Briefly, like awakening from a dream, he approached her, sharing Hyoga's enthusiasm.

- Hello! Nice to meet you, Raiza. - He politely greeted them. Kanon just nodded back.

- Camus, great to have you here. So you're Hyoga's French cousin! He has talked a lot about you. - Raiza said in a lightly tone. - I'm sorry you missed our performance tonight but you might come back. You must come earlier in the next days.

- Yes, Camus! - Hyoga was eager to show him his band and his new musical skills. - We perform almost every evening. You'll love our songs, too!

- The only chance to listen to our songs is coming here. We are a new non-commercial band. Hyoga is our _hot 'n cold _keyboardist! - Raiza said with a coquettish smile and she teasingly ruffled Hyoga's blond hair.

- I'm glad you included Hyoga as part of your band. You've been so nice to him, especially after his loss… Well, I would want to give you a small present. – Camus brought out the nicely packed box from the Pâtisserie and gently offered it to her.

- Thank you, Camus. Macaroons! I love them! - She got the box, opened it and took out a Green Tea macaroon with delight.

Kanon just gave her a surprised look while she ate it. _Stupid macaroons! Keep it in mind, Kanon, for the next time!_

- I am glad to know that you like them. It's a French specialty.

- They are just great! Besides, it's my pleasure that Hyoga wanted to join our band, the "Naughty Mystic Hope". We all love him. He's part of our family. As you know, he is an outstanding keyboard player.

Hyoga proudly grinned. - Camus, she's the best guitar player of the world! Yes, I am happy to be with them, they are my family, too! - Hyoga exaggerated and shouted, hugging Raiza. Somehow she had become both his sister and mom, too.

- Stop the flattery, boy! You'll not receive extra money for it! And I'm not that old to be your mom – Raiza mockingly added while glancing at the bored Kanon who just drank his _äbbelwoi_.

Kanon snorted behind his glass. He wished these sissy-boys would leave them soon.

- I am here to give Hyoga all the support he needs to go to the School of Music. - Camus smiled in approval and contentment to Raiza. - I'm happy to know that he's enjoying his time here with you all. Although he might keep playing with the band, he must have a musical education. – He warmly looked at his cousin. - I am sure you'll improve your skills there and play the piano, Hyoga.

- Yes, I would play the piano. My mother always wished I play it. I promised her and I would fulfill it. - Hyoga answered with a slight sadness in his voice.

- You should work hard, boy. Nothing is for granted in life. - It was Raiza's turn to try to cheer up the orphan. When Camus would not be here, she would keep an eye on Hyoga for sure.

- I'll do my best, you know, Camus. Now, come and meet the other members of the band. You'll have fun with them, they are great! - Hyoga eagerly took Camus' arm.- I'll offer you a drink!

- Ok. We'll have a drink and talk about the future, Hyoga. See you, Raiza. Good night. – Camus nodded to Kanon, who was attentively watching at his smart phone. Although he just met Raiza, there was something in her that made him recalled another person. The French guy was a bit puzzled because he had an outstanding memory for faces and names.

- Nice to meet you, Camus. Thanks again for the gift. Pay us a visit in the future, ok? – Raiza sweetly said as the two cousins were leaving her.

Camus blinked as he followed Hyoga. Raiza was an alluring lively girl but his mind was suddenly thinking of another girl, the one who had hit his car. _Mon dieu! Je suis perplexe!_

Hearing no reaction from the previously-talkative Doukas, Raiza turned her attention to the Goldfinger. But she was surprised when she noticed that Kanon was busy with his smartphone. _Is he playing Rain Man? _She shook her head and stood up. – Well, Kanon, I must go. Men are always boys.

- Don't go away now, Raiza. – He suddenly said with pleading eyes, holding her hand.

- Why not? If you want to talk, I would stay but seems you're busy with your toy. – She said with a clear annoyance on her face.

- Come on, Raiza! I got a message from him… from that devil! – Kanon was outraged. - He asked me to meet him tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. at "his" office. What would he say? Would he give my inheritance back? No! So I would answer with a big No!

- How could you be so immature, Kanon? Answer back and confirm you'll be there on time! It's your chance, go and get it! – She said, turning her back to him and walking towards Milo, DM and Dite. – You have nothing to lose now. Go, meet Saga.

- Maybe you're right… I would meet that damned Saga…! – His turquoise eyes flashed. – You'll give me what I deserve, my twin. I would get it from you!

While the crowd drank and sang, dawn heralded a new day for all.


	5. Chapter 5 - Twins are Us

**Chapter 5: Twins are us**

Nikita was walking on the beach, enjoying the sun bathing her body, as the waves caressed her naked feet. A couple of meters in front of her, he was staring at her. Suddenly, he eagerly approached her. She couldn't see his face but she knew who he was: _Prince Charming!_ Besides, having a slender and graceful body, he was brilliant and good-natured, shiny like a star. She ran towards him but before they met, she was forced to look back as she listened to the music played far away. Then, she lost her step and fell down towards a black endless pit in the golden sand…

A stronger bell sounded near her as a sun caressed her forehead. She opened her eyes and realized she was dumped from the realm of dreams. She sighed while she raised her head. It was her smartphone softly ringing her favorite tune: "Unexpected", a song from Raiza's band. Nikita got this tune as a birthday gift from her twin. One day Raiza might release the song in her album. But for now, Nikita was the only one to have this tune.

So this morning was beginning in a hard way. She picked the phone up without looking at the caller. She was amazed when she heard his throaty voice.

- Morning, Nikita!

_Darn! It's that damned judge! _She sunk on her soft pillow, sighing. _So he's also an early bird!_

- Nikita? – The masculine voice asked.

Meanwhile, she could imagine his stern golden eyes flashing on her. His imposing figure on the other side of the phone already intimidated her and his dominating voice was unmistakable.

- Oh, it's you! – Nikita answered with an annoyed tone and yawned. – Goodness! It's 7:15 a.m., Rhadamanthys! Quite early now…! Don't you have a watch?

The man chortled as he replied in an amused tone. – I used to get up early and be at my office at 6:30 a.m. to catch up with the paperwork at court. So I made a pause to call you. How are you feeling today?

- I'm ok! – She was fully awakened now. _Bloody judge! I was having such a wonderful dream! _– But I would have loved to sleep a bit more…

- We can have lunch today. I would come to pick you up at the Art School at 1:00 p.m. – He commanded her, not even a slight request in his voice.

- NO! I mean, the term is almost finished and I need to work on my research paper…

- I can help you with your research. Remember, I have a major in History…

- Yes, smart ass, I know! But I need to work now. No help required so far, ok? What about going out… er… next month? I am busy but I could call you later.

- I know that your studies are important for you, Nikita, but you must relax a bit instead of being swamped with research and paperwork. Tonight, we could have dinner instead…

- Listen to me, Rhadamanthys, I don't want to sound rude but I need to finish my research and I mean it. So when I finished my paper, I would call you to agree a date for a meeting next month, ok?

Instead of being polite, Nikita wished she could just rudely say "_No, fuck off!_" to this arrogant Lord. But her upbringing by her auntie and Shion was too strong. She still felt guilty at times when not acting in a lady-like way.

- My dear, I have a counter-proposal. – The bass voice retorted. - There is a cricket game at my club on Saturday afternoon so we could go there for lunch and watch the game. Later, we would spend the weekend together.

Nikita was so disgusted now. _This is unbelievable! This arrogant man has already decided it! _Her cheeks were red and hot.

- Nikita?

– No, thanks! I must finish and deliver my research paper in two weeks so I couldn't join you this weekend. If you want to go to the cricket game in good company, my aunt Sophrosyne or my mentor Shion would be delighted to accompany you… so you don't feel so lonely this weekend. – She said in a mocking serious tone. In fact, she was smiling, thinking of his disgusted face. It would be a funny scene: the dominating blonde judge surrounded by the sheepish older ones. _Good for those matchmakers!_

- No, Nikita. I want you go to with me. Your aunt and your mentor would be happy for us. They agree that we should spend more time together to get acquainted…

- What? – She was shocked. _I couldn't believe it! So they wanted to decide with whom I should marry! Or am I confused? That horrible monobrow man! NO!_

- Well, I would call you later, Nikita. Try to do your best so your research would be finished soon. We would figure out when we could meet this week.

She just hung up with annoyance and relief. _What did he want? Damned bloody judge! _This matchmaking plot was getting her nerves! _How could they dare? Give me a break!_

* * *

Later this morning, it was a sunny morning and the scents of the flowers of the gardens filled the air, both sweet and intoxicating. Nikita buried her head in the pillow. This June, she was about to turn 21 and life offered her many possibilities in her bright pampered future; actually, she had so many projects in mind, instead of being doomed as the unhappy wife of a nobleman. She was working hard to become a respected curator and to deal with outstanding art collections around the world. As her twin Raiza had said before, she wanted to live, too. She longed to have a personal life besides her duties as Großherzogin. Besides, she liked her art studies so much that she was secretly planning to continue her graduate studies in Italy or America, far away from home.

Moreover, she enjoyed the company of her classmates, who weren't aware of her lineage and upbringing; moreover, she was especially fond of a Prince Charming at Uni, that was the short name for university in Germany. _Oh, he is so handsome!_

Yes, she must confess that since the beginning, she had a crush on the outstanding slender gentle pale student of her History class who was the opposite of the towering brawny dominant judge. _Would a kiss from Prince Charming galvanize her? Would it be as ardent and breath-taking as Rhadamanthys'? _She shook her head, her cheeks warming up. _Focus, focus, Nikita! You must work on your research project! _With a deep sigh, she left her cozy large bed and put on her nightie. She took a shower and rang the bell to have her breakfast in her bedroom.

* * *

At his luxurious office, the Right Honourable Lord Rhadamanthys Athelstan Wyot-Windsor Duke of Wessex began his workday with a twisted smile and stretched himself in his cozy leather armchair. All was going on as he had foreseen. Yes, Nikita would not escape from his clutches and with this marriage he would take the place he deserved in Europe as a Grand Duke.

He was sure this charming prey would not escape his sex-appeal and he would be enjoying the delights of a marriage life quite soon. Being a mighty predator after all, he had a nickname: Wyvern. In fact, he was a hunter as his British elders, used to follow his prey and never give up. Although all her naughtiness and stubbornness, Nikita was an interesting challenge, indeed, and he was sure to conquer her at the end.

He widely smile and gave a silent toast to himself with a glass of Balvenie whiskey, which was his favorite one, and three ice cubes. Each ice cube had a meaning: power, wealth, justice. All these counted for the mighty arrogant Rhadamanthys. Melting these three cubes into his favorite whiskey and slowly drinking it, his statement was clear: he would have them all. He would become a very powerful and wealthy man who would act with justice. Love didn't count in his formula for success.

Suddenly, he listened to a soft knock on the door and before he could say anything, Valentine was entering with a tray, bringing his morning Earl Grey tea and some small sandwiches, too.

- Should I bring something else, milord? – Valentine dutiful asked the judge, putting the tray on his table and casting his eyes down. The assistant had a crush on Rhadamanthys but he'd never ever confess his feelings to the Right Honourable.

- No, thank you, Valentine. By the way, where is the file I left on my table yesterday?

- Which one, milord?

- Sérac versus Von Holt, about torts.

- I'll bring it to you now. – Valentine bowed with a strange look and went out.

Rhadamanthys observed his assistant with slight mockery. _Blimey! Was Valentine jealous? _

- Yes, bring it here. I would take care of this case. – He said as he sipped his tea.

The judge knew that Valentine was a dutiful assistant, always at hand to make him comfortable. The young man was an orphan, too, so he might be jealous of another person taking care of his boss. – If the Großherzogin Von Holt calls me, tell me immediately. Is it clear?

- Yes, milord. - Valentine smiled and silently went out the office with clenched his fists and a fierce harpy's look. _So Rhadamanthys was expecting her to call him back at court. Damned Großherzogin!_ Yes, he would give his Right Honourable that file. But he would do his best to keep that stupid girl far away from his judge.

* * *

Whoever watched the manor's gardens might be sure that Spring was here, charmingly awakening in this wonderful spot in Frankfurt am Main. It was almost 8:45 a.m. when Nikita finished breakfast and got dressed. Then she met her aunt in her bedroom before going to the Art School. Lady Sophrosyne was sitting in front of the fireplace this morning reading a book of poetry.

- You are early, my dear. – The old lady kissed her niece's cheeks. – Are you feeling better today?

- Yes, dear auntie. Yesterday I was tired, that's all. Now I should go to the Art School Library to work on my research paper so I would be out all day.

- What a pity! I asked the cook to prepare your favorite dishes for lunch as a treat for you, my darling! – The auntie answered. – Oh, let me see you. Seems you are prettier even with those jeans and cotton blouse.

- Come on, dear auntie! That's the way girls dress today! I don't need to dress up now because it's just classes and research. - Nikita answered with a wide smile.

For Lady Sophrosyne, fashion was madness of modern times; whenever she went out, she must be carefully dressed up in style. But her young niece was a girl of her time: independent and daring.

- You are so sweet, my darling Nikita, and work so hard! – The old woman kissed her cheeks again. – The gentleman who would marry you would be so lucky!

- I am too young to get married, dear auntie. I must live my life to the fullest before it's worn out with a husband and children. – Nikita retorted, thinking of the matchmakers' schemes. She would not give up her freedom; no way for that stern judge. – You should not read poetry or you would get strange ideas.

- You must have a good strong man at your side, my dear! A woman must have a man to protect her and take care of her interests. – Lady Sophrosyne held Nikita's hands and looked into her eyes. - There is Lord Rhadamanthys of Wessex who is a fine aristocrat and a wealthy man. He'll be someone you should consider for to marry. You'll be delighted to know more about him. We must have him to lunch or dinner soon…

- For gods' sake, no! I am busy now, dear auntie. So I don't have time to waste with suitors neither to meet this lord. Well, I must go now!

The old lady sighed. Nikita could be stubborn so it would be better to change this strategy. As soon as the girl was off, she should talk to Shion. - Have a nice day, Nikita. I hope to have you back home soon!

She went off pouting. But before she got into the car, she called Raiza. She heard her twin's sleepy voice. – What's up?

- It's me, Sleeping Beauty! – Nikita happily answered her. She loved Raiza very much and as twins, their connection was strong and intense.

- Oh, Nikita…! Can't you wait to call me later? Yawn….!

- I want your advice, old sister. – She eagerly said. It was not the first time Raiza gave her advice in her personal or love issues.

- Prince Charming again? Come on, Nikita, it's early. I worked hard with the band last night, so I am tired. Remember what I told you before: don't call me for bullshit, ok?

She sighed. Raiza was always like that: wild, reckless and to the point. Suddenly, Nikita heard a sleepy male voice, too.

– Hmmmm… Raiza, wanna some coffee? This voice was unmistakable.

And the younger twin couldn't stop herself as she asked. - Sleeping with Milo again, older sister? – Nikita giggled remembering that Raiza had a friends-with-benefits relationship with his band partner, Milo, when they first shared the small apartment in the neighborhood. It was a dangerous situation for both, because one of them might fall in love and get hurt. At the beginning, it happily work for them but it seemed they stopped to share their bed in order to clear their minds and to be free to have a relationship. Or so Raiza told her later. – Seems you like to play with fire.

- You little naughty one! - Raiza chuckled with warm affection. – I am alone in my bed now, he just came by… Hey! Why should I explain this to you, little devil?

- Because we are twins and I am the smarter one! – The younger girl answered and added. – Well, I called you because I wanted your advice. But I could tell you later about a horrible old judge that I met yesterday. Seems that Shion and our auntie are trying to set us together… damned matchmakers!

Raiza laughed aloud. She could imagine Nikita's pouting face as she used to pout when they were younger. _So they are trying to marry Nikita to one of the top noble singles? Funny old-fashioned people! _However, Raiza wasn't surprised with this plot.

- Are you sure, Nikita? Maybe you are getting it wrong as you used to!

- No! They are talking about dates and marriage… I'm pretty scared now!

- Is he handsome?

- Nope! A horrible dominant monobrow old judge!

- Sounds terrible indeed! - Raiza gleeful chuckled as she sat up on the bed. She could imagine the judge like a walking mummy dressed in black with a hideous white wig, smelling of old parchment and ink. _Poor Nikita! A damned old judge! Anyway, better Nikita than me!_

Meanwhile, Milo came in with a hot cup of coffee and made gestures to her so she should end the phone call immediately. With a smug smile, he put the coffee on the bedside table, sat near her and kissed her neck. She playfully smiled as she stretched herself. – However, I am sorry to end now but I'm busy, Nikita.

- Gotcha, Raiza! I would call you later or do you prefer to call me? Anyway, have a good time, ok?

- As you wish! Call me later! – Raiza hung up and kissed back Milo on the cheek. It was great to have a passionate Scorpio around from time to time. This morning the coffee might be drunk cold without a good and warm-hearted best friend like this Greek guy, the sunny boy of the band.

Silently, Nikita hung up and sat in the back of a large black Mercedes Benz feeling a bit of loneliness. Raiza was always surrounded by amazing people while she was dumped in this hole with matchmakers and hunted by a stern dominant judge. She wanted to get free and go away with her pals but she had her duties as Großherzogin. With a sigh, she closed her eyes as Shura drove the family car towards the Art School Library.

* * *

It was 9:00 a.m. when a tall blue-haired man in a dark navy suit arrived to an elegant yet minimalist office in one of the tallest towers of the Financial District, stepping with confidence into the headquarters of Doukas Corporation in Frankfurt am Main.

The Greek Doukas family had decided to have the headquarters in Frankfurt ten years ago because it was one of the largest financial centre of Europe. Besides, this city had culture, art as well as financial leadership, being one of the European major transport hubs. That's why Frankfurt was considered an alpha world city.

As he opened the door, a pretty brunette secretary looked at him in awe.

- Hello, baby! Tell Saga that Kanon has arrived for our meeting. – The alluring turquoise-eyed hunk said while winking at her. She sweetly smiled back and gently called her boss.

Afterwards, she turned to Kanon. - Yes, Mr. Doukas would meet you soon. Please, have a seat.

- Well, I am Kanon Doukas, Saga's twin brother. What's your name?

- Seika, sir. Yes, I've noticed it. - She answered heaving a sigh. It would be nice if Saga could be more playful like him.

- Nice to meet you, pretty Seika. - With a grin, Kanon sat on a leather sofa and took out a cigarette.

- I am sorry but you cannot smoke here. It's forbidden… - Staring at him, she thought. _Uh, oh, this is surely the evil twin!_

- Forbidden? Listen, baby: I am Kanon Doukas and I just obey my own rules, ok? – He replied, while enjoying his cigarette. – By the way, what are you doing here with a loser like Saga? I would love to have such a beauty in my corporation. I could pay you twice, more than this miser boss gives you! – He said with his most alluring smile.

The woman shrugged and continued working, noticing this man was a copy of her boss but an ill-mannered and immature guy.

A wooden door opened and a tall elegant man approached Kanon. Although being a mirror-image of him, Saga looked like a mature responsible guy. He was wearing a dark grey tailor-made suit with a white shirt, light blue silk tie and golden cufflinks which made him look regally and powerful.

- Nice to see you again, Kanon. – He politely said. – Please, come in.

Kanon entered Saga's office and stared at every inch of it, analyzing everything there. - So that's the way you spend our money…! – He said as he motioned towards the leather sofas and the fine wooden table. – You got all my inheritance to have a pampered life!

- I don't want to quarrel with you, Kanon. I want to talk about your future and the Doukas inheritance.

The younger twin grinned. – So what are you going to give me back, my older twin?

- Well, it depends of what we agree today.

- Maybe I should call my lawyers now? You used to be a terrible fiend who took advantage of your little twin.

- I'm not going to answer your nonsense, Kanon. Let me explain you my offer.

- Eager to hear it. – The younger man took a drink from a minibar and sat on a leather sofa, spreading his arms and legs. His twin sat on another sofa opposite to him. – I'm all ears now, Saga.

- As you know, our parents put the whole inheritance in my hands…

- I already know that!

- Stop your stupid mumbling, Kanon! As I said, I am in charge of the Doukas inheritance. They considered that I was prepared to manage it in the best way. They didn't mean to leave you without your inheritance. Hence, they established a trust under my administration that would be given to you when I consider you are able to use the money wisely. Meanwhile, this trust would increase with the investments I would make.

- So mum and dad thought I was like a real half-wit! – Kanon screamed with anger. – A trust! So you get MY money and get richer with it! I cannot believe this at all!

- However, they think it was the best solution. You should stop blaming them: moreover, they are already dead. I am not eager to be responsible of your inheritance but I am doing it just for duty. If you are ready to administrate it wisely, I would agree to give your money back to you in one or two years.

- Are you kidding, Saga? I am prepared to take good care of my inheritance now! It's MY money! Don't you know what I am capable to do?

- Yes, brother. You are Kanon Doukas, the Goldfinger. The morally bankrupt man who makes business with outlaws and who only cares of profit! Or am I wrong?

- What do you mean, Saga? I am the Goldfinger because all I touch turns to gold. My business is always successful because I am smart, not because it is illegal!

- What about the diamonds you get from the African guerrilla? The so-called Blood Diamonds? Although the Kimberley Process Certification Scheme is enforced in the world, you continue trafficking with them, don't you? What about the money laundering activities you are in charge of? Or I am mistaken?

- Your poor informants are wrong, Saga! I've been into the diamond market for the past five years but all is legal.

- How did you become so rich then? Tell me, Kanon, what's the Goldfinger's secret formula? Or is it alchemy?

- You sanctimonious bitch! Who do you think you are? Who gave you the right of judgment of right and wrong? Are you a Pope?

- I am your older brother and trustee. I need to know if you are ready to administrate your inheritance which is part of the legacy of the Doukas family. I don't want our money in hands of a criminal.

- You are as bad and unscrupulous as I am, Saga. The only difference between us is that you show an angel face, act as a demigod but you are selfish, rotten and unprincipled inside. You have your own ambitions and schemes! You always cheated our parents, you work hard to deceive the world but you cannot trick me! The good Saga, oh, yes! The mighty god!

- That's not the point here, Kanon. Our parents decided to trust me with the Doukas inheritance, not you. I was true to them and to you, too. I just want to set everything clear among us now.

- Tell me, why do they call you Saga Bond? You mingled with dangerous business in the past, too, implying deception and undercover missions. Or would you deny it?

Saga shrugged and calmly answered. – I did it because it was absolutely necessary for our security, Kanon. It was a tough job to do these undercover missions as my life was at risk. Besides, it's over now and I didn't get a cent from it.

- Come on, Saga, I cannot believe you. I don't believe you at all. You built your empire by putting my money in your pockets and acting the good guy. Now it's time you give me what I deserve and it's MINE! – Kanon screamed, punching the fancy glass table in front of him.

- If you cannot behave and discuss about minor issues with a cold head, how could you manage your part of the Doukas inheritance, Kanon?

- Stop all this bullshit, Saga! I want my money back now, the trust is MINE!

- Sorry to say, Kanon, but you cannot put a hand on your trust unless I give it to you. That's in the testament.

- Narrow-minded thief! You'll regret it! My lawyers would work out a way to take my money back!

- Until you become a mature guy, Kanon, I would not allow you to put a finger on it. I wish you were a responsible grown-up who is able to think, not only act as a spoiled brat!

- I hate you, Saga! – Kanon stood up and tried to grab his twin's neck. But his brother put his hands on Kanon's and the younger felt like steel clutches were holding his and smashing his fingers. He had to take them back with a cry. - It hurts, man!

- What do you pretend to do, Kanon? I am not a weak man. As you know, I have been trained to become a deadly war machine so don't challenge me again. – Saga answered with an angry voice, coldly fixing his twin's turquoise eyes in his brother's.

- You'll regret it, Saga! Every single moment and every cent! I'll make you pay dearly for it!

- I don't regret my decision to keep managing your inheritance until you become an adult, Kanon. I would not want the Doukas legacy to be involved in dirty business as yours. Clear them up and I would work with you a schedule to give your money back. – Saga answered with a cold stern look in his deep blue sapphire eyes.

- Liar! You always want to take all from me: our parents, my inheritance, my friends, even the girls I liked! You took everything you can from me! You are evil, Saga! The powerful demigod hides a wicked soul!

- You are mistaken, Kanon. I love you as my twin brother and would always take good care of you. I protected you in so many ways as kids. But now we are adults and I was hoping to find a more mature brother after all these years. However, I still need to protect you from yourself!

- I'm pretty stuffed with all this bullshit! You would regret this, every day of your petty life!

- I am sorry for you, Kanon.

Kanon stood up and went outside, violently banging the door. Saga silently remained in his office with a sad smile. He had expected a better outcome of this meeting. However, Kanon was irresponsible, shrewd and stubborn. Maybe he could consider his offer later and came back to discuss it. It was for his twin's convenience. He truly loved his younger brother and would want to do all at his hand to get him off his illegal business.

The pretty secretary saw a sort of hurricane exiting her boss' office,a blue mane dancing behind Kanon like a big ocean wave. She snorted as her boss' copy didn't say goodbye but just pushed through the dark crystal doors and swiftly walked towards the lift. How rude, at last, the troublemaker was gone.

She shook her head. _Poor Mr. Doukas! To have such brother! _With a wide smile and feline steps, Seika entered Saga's office with a fine coffee cup and chocolate truffles. Her boss only liked the best of the best so he might need his favorite Nespresso Special Reserve Hawaii Kona coffee after this ordeal… and maybe a hug!


	6. Chapter 6- Not a Scratch

**Chapter 6: Not a scratch!**

When Seika brought Nespresso Special Reserve Hawaii Kona coffee and some chocolate truffles to her boss, she found an unglued Mr. Doukas sat on the couch. With feline steps and displaying a charming smile, the brunette came closer until she was before Saga.

- Mr. Doukas, is everything okay? – She sweetly asked him while she poured the coffee in a fine cup. - I'm so sorry…

- It's okay, Seika. – The older Doukas twin straightened his back and calmly looked at her. – I'm used to endure my little brother's rudeness and outbursts.

The girl lovingly stared at her gorgeous boss. _I wish I could help you to get rid of your evil twin's presence, Saga! I'm ready to be at your side to give you comfort and support. _She smiled at him.

Although Saga was a tall brawny man, there was something in him now which made her wish to hug those broad shoulders and bury her face on his chest.

- Maybe it's time for a break, Mr. Doukas. - She softly said and slightly licked her lower lip.

- I'm busy, Seika. The stock markets are getting wilder. I would go out for lunch later. – Her boss dryly answered. Although he wanted to deny it, Saga was hurt to know that Kanon had disappointed him again.

– Maybe you need a massage now. You cannot work with efficiency if you are stressed or unfocused.

Saga laughed aloud and curiously stared at her. – Seika, what strange ideas you have!

The woman stared back with pleading eyes.

Saga sighed. - Okay! If it pleases you, book me a Tantric massage session at the Avalon Massagem for Friday evening. That's the one Shaka recommended in Frankfurt, didn't he?

She coquettishly looked at her boss. – Of course, I can book an appointment for you at Avalon. But I've been taking courses on Tantric massage so I can try what I've learned on you. Well, if you allow me, Mr. Doukas…

The older twin nodded. Seika approached him and caressed his face. With gentle touches, she began to softly touch his neck and he smiled in anticipation of the full-session he would experience soon.

While Seika took good care of her boss and helped him to relax in the most holistic way, a blue hurricane was going down the building. Tapping his fingers on the wall, Kanon swore as he blamed himself for not being strong enough to have hit his older twin and hurt the mighty Saga with a powerful blow. However, it was done so he needed to plan his next scheme more carefully. He would have enjoyed defeating Saga. The younger twin repeated the word _Revenge _several times like a mantra while he left the lift.

As he walked towards his car in the parking lot, Kanon noticed a luxurious vintage car at the end. It was the 1966 Shelby Cobra 427 Super Snake convertible in metallic sky blue hue. He knew about this kind of cars because one was sold last year for about 4 million euro at the Barrett-Jackson Collector Car Auction. In fact, this was a very special sport car because the famous car- builder Carroll Shelby produced only two; one was in his personal use. Being in the parking lot of the tallest building of the Financial District, it might belong to one of the tycoons up there.

Kanon couldn't avoid approaching such a wonderful car, a dream for those who like to drive fast in style. In comparison to this outstanding car, his blue marine Mercedes Benz C250 Luxury Sedan was a humble cart.

Kanon peeped inside. The dark brown leather seats were smooth and the accessories, magnificent. He was about to take a picture of it when something caught his attention: there was an fine white envelope on the driver's seat addressed to…. Saga Doukas!

He growled as it seemed to be another cruel prank. _So it is Saga's car!_ This was the vintage car the older twin could afford thanks to his inheritance. _Unbelievable! _

Kanon felt the anger bursting inside him like mad fireworks. Again, he whispered Revenge several times. So he took out his cigarettes, lit two of them and burned the fine leather seats. He broadly smiled. With a wicked laugh, he took out his Victorinox Swiss Army knife and carved a message on one side of the car: _Fucking idiot on wheels!_ Besides, he scratched other parts of the car, too.

At the end, Kanon was absolutely satisfied with his masterpiece. _That's art, too, Saga asshole! Fuck you!_

- Ha, Haa, HA, HAA, HAAH, HAAAAH….! – Kanon laughed aloud watching Saga's car. Step one of his revenge was accomplished.

Well, it would take a large amount of money to get rid of those horrible scars and scratches but Saga was wealthy enough to largely spend it on his car. With a shrug and a broad smile, Kanon walked towards his car and innocently went away.

It was about noon when Seika happily left her boss' office with very satisfied smile and without rouge on her lips, carrying the empty coffee cup. She was sure that Mr. Doukas was happy and relaxed now.

Inside, Saga was arranging the buttons of his shirt and putting his light blue silk tie again. _This girl is great!_ She knew how to calm him down with her skillful massages and more intimate caresses. He was lucky to have Seika as his devoted secretary. He made a quick note to send her some flowers in the afternoon.

Saga watched the Main river slowly flowing, a sight he enjoyed from the big glass window. Water always had a soothing effect in him since he was a baby and happily splashed in the Doukas' Villa pool in Santorini. He used to play with his twin during the holidays and a swimming competition was scheduled daily. When they were small kids, Kanon was his mirror image and closest friend, the little one who admired and respected him. Later, the teenagers became competitors, rivals and finally enemies. It was sad that all the happy memories of his past were destroyed like a broken window. His twin hated him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Being calmer, now Saga realized that he was hungry, he was starving for real food, not the fancy gourmet dishes he might get nearby. Besides, the weather was nice outside. A hop in his beloved vintage car was a well deserved reward after enduring the tropical storm named Kanon. _And why not even a short sauna after lunch? _With long strides, he left his office. 

- I'm going to have lunch near the river, Seika. So pick up the calls until I come back. - The Greek tycoon ordered his secretary, clearly showing his intention not to be disturbed by anyone including her.

- Try to relax, Mr. Doukas. I would take care of everything here.

Saga smiled back and walked down to the parking lot, happily whistling. There was a cozy seafood Mediterranean restaurant near the lake where he might find some businessmen to talk about his financial projects and investments. He would not allow Kanon to spoil his plans of becoming richer.

When he walked towards his beloved 1966 Shelby Cobra 427 Super Snake, he felt proud of his achievements. Thanks to his outstanding performance at Harvard Business School and his first deals in the stock exchange market, he got enough money to build his empire. Lately, his dream came true when he bought his unique car. It was like his eternal lover and he was a very jealous owner. This time, as he approached his car, he noticed that something was wrong. With shock, he watched the scratches and the ominous message. When he opened the door, he saw the burnt expensive leather seats.

Saga screamed in anger. _How could it happen to my car? It's outrageous!_

After looking around, he realized he was alone in the parking lot and the assailant had left the crime scene. So he went directly to the security guards to ask what had happened to his car. He found two smiley guards who didn't recall someone approaching his car. It was Mr. Doukas and only him who had been around his luxurious car for sure. Saga was puzzled but had wits enough to ask for the records of the security cameras. When he watched the video, he acted with rage. The astonished guards couldn't understand him until they saw Kanon calmly walking in the parking lot and later ruining Saga's vintage car, leaving horrible scratches on it.

The security guards were puzzled because they were unaware that there were Doukas twins. So they thought it was Saga who approached his car and didn't check what Kanon did. Moreover, the rich people who worked on this building didn't like to be disturbed even in the weirdest situations so the guards didn't dare of meddling in Mr. Doukas' fun.

Saga knew now of Kanon's misdeeds. He was very angry and wanted to seek revenge on his evil twin. In a mix of hurry and distress, he called Seika, asking her to cancel all the afternoon meetings.

Now, he must take his car to Mu as soon as possible. His beloved car was ruined! But Mu was a skilled mechanic that used to repair his car and would certainly help him with all these damages. It was great to have him at hand.

Meanwhile, Kanon madly drove through the suburbs until he realized he was arriving near a small pub where Raiza's band used to play. His head was spinning although he had his revenge. What should he do next?

His first option was to talk to Raiza, who had a soothing effect in him although he has met her just twice. He never felt like this before about someone. It's like finding his twin in Raiza. In fact, she was like his friend, accomplice and sister. Moreover, they seemed to go along pretty well which sounded a bit weird for him. Kanon was raised as a lonely child although his older twin was always around. Besides, he would never be Saga's friend.

Raiza was astonishing. Her maturity and wits were good assets for his situation and she would give him a good advice. On one hand, he knew he had done a terrible thing against his older twin who was trying to find ways of mutual understanding with him. On the other hand, he was pissed off with this trust and he regretted that Saga treated him as a loony. He couldn't allow this, not anymore. _I am not a damned loser as you, Saga!_

It was the early afternoon when Kanon parked in front of the pub, which was closed. He eagerly banged the door until a slender green-haired figure opened and he said:

- Hello, head louse. Where is Raiza?

- The pub is closed now. It opens at 6:00 p.m. I am sorry…! – Shun politely answered, trying to close the door again.

- Wait a minute! I want to talk with her. Isn't she here? – He asked, trying to look into the shadowy pub. – Where is she?

- Raiza's not here. She might come around 9:00 p.m.

- I cannot wait…! Raiza! – Kanon screamed aloud, opening the pub's door. His turquoise eyes flared with a wicked fire in the dark. The pub was empty and there were some notebooks on a table.

- I was studying here. – Shun said with a worried look. – She's not here.

Kanon looked at the slender teenager with an evil smile as he strongly grabbed Shun by the shoulders. - Well, you should know where she lives so… give me her address! Now!

– I am sorry, I cannot…! – Shun tried to run away but Kanon was tall and brawny, keeping the teenager under control.

- Just go to her place, now! – He commanded him. The boy sighed but obeyed the older man. With a heavy heart, he began walking towards a compound of modest apartment buildings. They walked two blocks more and Shun arrived to a red-brick building.

- She lives here, third floor, apartment 3-B. – Shun sighed again because he felt like a traitor. Raiza was gentle with him and he knew she wanted to keep her privacy, especially she wanted to be away of the strange people who seldom come looking for her. However, he couldn't resist now; this man was overpowering him. The young Japanese sighed while Kanon held the main door as someone came out of apartment building.

- Well, we go up together, head louse. I don't want any trick from you, ok? – Kanon grinned. Shun climbed up the stairs like a martyr towards his doomed fate.

When they arrived upstairs, Kanon rang several times, impatiently waiting for Raiza. He heard some noise and a door being unlocked. Then he saw Raiza dressed with a colourful mini robe. Although her disheveled hair and cheap clothes, she looked cute and alluring. The young twin was delighted to find her at last! In the mean time, Shun disappeared quickly running towards the pub.

- Raiza, I'm glad to see you again. – Kanon stared into her eyes, trying to seduce her with a charming smile.

- Can't you call me before? I was resting now! – Raiza answered. She was surprised to meet him at her door. And she was upset with that spoiled young man, who seemed to only take into account his impulses.

- Can I get in? I just came from meeting my twin, Saga, and I need to talk with you. – Kanon told her with a hurt look. In fact, he was a manipulative man and it worked as always.

- Well, get in now. But I am busy so it might not last long. Besides, I would not offer you lunch here, ok?

- Ok, Raiza. I just want to talk with you.

Kanon got into a small living room, with magazines and books scattered on the worn out dark maroon rug. There was a cozy sofa in front of a big TV and a wooden low table with glasses and a half-full bottle of wine. Several posters hung on the walls, a syncretic collection of rock stars and paintings, including Mucha's posters.

- What do you want to tell me? – She regally told him as she sat on the sofa. He quickly joined her and tried to hug her but she pushed him away. - Come on, Kanon! This is not a date! If you don't want to talk, leave immediately!

- I am sorry, Raiza! – Kanon stared at her with his sorrowful turquoise eyes, watching how she looked back slightly annoyed at him. – I am so shocked that I don't know how to begin…! Let's see. I met Saga this morning and he told me that my inheritance is in a trust, which is managed by him!

- Good news then, hotshot! So you have inherited something! Well, it's just time and you'll get what you deserve! That's great! – Raiza enthusiastically commented.

Kanon just rolled his eyes.

- But the money is not in my hands, darling! Saga manages it all and wants to keep his hands on what's mine! He said I need to change in order to get my money back. He was patronizing me! ME!

- Patronizing? Aren't you being a narrow minded brat? Maybe he was giving you a chance to show him you are mature enough to manage your money. But, instead of being canny, you are drowning in a glass of water!

- Do you think so? But Saga… - Kanon was surprised with Raiza's words.

- Give him a chance, Kanon. You should act like a man, not as a spoiled boy!

- I'm not a boy and I could show you what kind of man I am! – Kanon answered, feeling annoyed that even Raiza was more on Saga's side.

To deflect his disappointment, Kanon tried to focus his mind on something else, something fun. For example, this cute young singer dressed in mini robe. His eyes started to burn with desire, although still mixed with fury. His hands moved to touch her.

- Stop it, Kanon! I suspect you rejected your brother's offer and violently left him, acting like a tropical storm. – She said with amusement, watching into the troubled but naughty turquoise eyes. Kanon's deeds could be read in his face; he was a big open book.

The Doukas twin sighed and answered.

- You are right, Raiza. I didn't accept his terms and went away. I thought he was mocking me!

- It's time you learn to listen, think and then act. – She seriously replied. – You need to grow up, Kanon! I wish you do!

Kanon shook his head. But in his mercurial mind, truth was getting through. He didn't behave in an astute way because he was empty handed now. He knew that accepting Saga's offer he could have had a chance to have his money back and rebuild their relationship and peacefully live as brothers. Maybe he wanted that, too. But his deeds talked otherwise. The younger twin realized how stupid it was to damage his brother's vintage car.

- What happened? – Raiza asked him, watching his concerned face. There was something he regretted now.

- My revenge and farewell to Saga were childish! I was so angry that I damaged his vintage car which was in the parking lot. He'll need to pay a lot for repairs! – He confessed displaying an innocent face.

- Ouch! He might be mad at you! Men always get touchy when it's about cars.

- I don't know… but he'll be furious now!

- You must try to talk with him, apologize and discuss the terms of your trust. Show him you are a reliable adult, Kanon.

- You're right, Raiza. I appreciate your advice… you are a wonderful woman. – The last phrase was said in a whisper as he tried to hug her. Well, if he had to apologize to Saga, he definitely deserved to have something sexy to compensate his concession.

Again, she pushed him away but he didn't want to give up.

Kanon put his seductive smile again. – We could have a good time together, darling. Why don't you come with me instead of dying in this shithole? We could go to New York where you could performed and go up the Billboard. I have a nice apartment there…

- Take your hands off! And I tell you for the last time, I don't want to leave my band now. They are my family, my friends! I care for them…

- Come on, Raiza! I think we could be fun together!

- But I don't think so, Kanon. I could talk to you and give you my advice, that's all. – She sighed and turned her head away from him.

- Don't play tricks with me! I know you want me, too! – Kanon cried out, trying to kiss her. Being scolded by his twin and a cute girl on the same day was unbearable for him. He definitely would not accept the second one for nothing. At least he had to compensate his frustrations by having her on his bed. So Kanon tried to embrace her again.

- Take your hands off her! – A tall man came out the bedroom with a brown towel wrapped around his muscular hips and his curly blue hair dripping water.

He was Milo, who had taken a shower. – What a surprise, Goldbusiness! I didn't expect to find you here with my partner.

- I'm talking with Raiza! You shouldn't meddle in it! – Kanon answered with an annoyed groan.

- Seems Raiza doesn't want your attention. Listened to her! Besides, we are busy with our rehearsal for tonight's show. – Milo said while drying his long hair with another towel and possessively watching her.

- Go to rehearse in hell! – Kanon shouted back to him. He didn't want to give up now.

- We'll perform wherever we can! And we would enjoy playing in hell! – Raiza answered with sarcasm, her eyes flashing. She was fed up with this Doukas guy. – This is over, Kanon. Think about what you want in life and about the people you care. Now, leave us! You can come back to me when you grow up. Is it clear?

Kanon was shocked and watched her with contempt as he stood up in rage. He should go now because he needed fresh air. She had treated him like a schoolboy, as patronizing as Saga. So he was right to feel that Raiza was like his lost twin, although not this kind of twin that he wanted. _Not another Saga!_

Milo grinned and pointed a dark red enameled finger to the door. - Farewell, Goldbusiness!

Raiza shrugged and added. - Bye, Kanon! Try to grow up, okay?

Kanon wanted to hit Milo and screamed at Raiza. Many ways of revenge came to his mind. But she was special, he somehow felt so. However, he must say something to her; this must not be his farewell to the sexy guitar player. – You would regret this, Raiza. I know you would!

Raiza laughed and stretched herself on the sofa. – I might have many things to regret in my life. But being despised by Kanon Doukas isn't the first one of my list.

- Better leave us now. Raiza has better things to do than to take care of a loser! – Milo retorted, pushing him away and closing the door before Kanon could say anything else.

Kanon glared at the closed door in front of him. He clenched his fists and went down the stairs. _This is not over, Raiza! _He stopped and sighed. Again, the word revenge was said several times. _Yes, they all would regret it!_

With her flowery cotton blouse, slim jeans and ballerinas, Nikita arrived to the Art School Library. Shura had driven her there as fast as the rush hour allowed him. The Spanish bodyguard went to check if her car was already repaired.

Nikita sighed. It was taking so long to have her car fully operational. She missed her independence, the one she had when driving to her classes or hanging around by herself, not depending on anyone to drive her around.

Putting some of her stuff in her locker, Nikita happily entered the library. It was crowded because the term was almost over now. On the second floor, she found Prince Charming. Maximilian was checking some History and Art books on a large wooden table. She felt butterflies in her stomach watching him. _Oh, my, Prince Charming is here!_

The cute red-haired guy didn't notice her because he was concentrated watching colourful images of medieval beasts and comparing them. They were not the ones he was looking for, the ones in the medallion he got from his parents.

Since he was a child, Maximilian lived on the edge and used to face weird situations. Although some classmates call him "mutant" taking into account the X-men characters, he was surprised to find out that he was gifted with unusual abilities which helped him to succeed. So he got accustomed to them and used them in his advantage.

When he came of age, Maximilian found out that he had a quest. So he left his country and he traveled incognito to Frankfurt where he expected to work on his personal jigsaw puzzle. The hints he found so far were useful but he didn't have the whole picture by now. Somehow he felt he was running out of time now. In fact, he dutifully dedicated his energy to solve this, not caring for anything or anyone else. Even not taking into account his unofficial fan club which was growing among his classmates and had Nikita among them.

- Hi, Maximilian! – Blushing, she greeted him. _Prince Charming is so handsome and intelligent! Not the usual boring bookworm! _In fact, he had a special effect in her.

Maximilian attentively watched her with his probing blue-grey eyes and charmingly smiled. Nikita was a pretty hardworking classmate.

- Nikita, nice to see you. Are you looking for books? – He gently asked her.

Maximilian was the most brilliant student of her class and a reliable one so Nikita decided to ask his advice for her research paper. She took a deep breath and went on.

- Yes, I am researching on Middle Ages Relics. I wanted to get a good grade in this course. The professor suggested me to work on the artistic representation of the Vouivre, based in French legends.

-The Vouivre? It must be a sort of dragon! Let's see… - He read several books, looking for bibliographical references. – See? There are many books on dragons but not one dedicated to the Vouivre. So I suggest you to read The Legend of the cursed Dragons, a book written in France in the XVIII century.

- Thanks! I would do it immediately.

- But it's not in this library. You might find it in the National Library located downtown. I am sure this book would help you for your research.

- I'll go there now. I would get a copy to work on it later. Thanks again, Maximilian! I owe you this! – She eagerly said, kissing his pale cheek.

- What about a drink when the term is over? – He asked with a charming smile.

She felt her bones melted before she could answer. – Of course! I would be glad to!

Maximilian greeted her and continued his research among the open books. He was very busy now because he should find what he was looking for in order to go on his quest.

While she swiftly left the library with blushing cheeks, her heart was pounding. _I would have a drink with Prince Charming! What a lucky girl I am!_

When she was near the Art School parking lot, she remembered she needed to call Shura to take her downtown and began looking for her smartphone in her Hermès pink leather bag. It was a pity that she couldn't drive her car now because of the accident. _Damned Sérac! _

Before she could contact her driver, a loud hank sounded besides her. Margriet was coming by.

- Do you want a ride, Nikita? – Margriet asked as she stopped her old yellow Buggy Volkswagen. Margriet was her classmate, a hardworking yet funny girl. Her parents were working class people who were puzzled that she chose these art studies instead of going to work somewhere. Nikita smiled and approached her car.

- Hi! I am going to the National Library downtown, Margriet. I need to get a book on The Legend of cursed dragons. It's Maximilian's recommendation.

- WOW! So you are conquering Prince Charming's heart! Come in! You should tell me everything! Besides, you're lucky because I am going downtown so I could drop you about two blocks away the library.

- Great! Thanks, Margriet! – It was her lucky day. After meeting Prince Charming and getting the book at the library, things would be greater. She would be able to write an outstanding paper on the Vouivre so Shion would not complain about her grades.

Later, Nikita arrived to the old Neoclassic building of the National Library which hosted one of the most impressive collections of books in Europe. After asking at the information desk, she went to the basement, where large shelves offered treasures and essays about art and images of the Middle Ages. The book she was looking for was not on the shelves so she kept looking other books in order to get more information for her research. The Vouivre seemed to be a difficult and rare topic.

After getting three thick volumes, she went towards an empty seat by an old wooden table near a little window. There were some readers at the tables, enjoying the books they got. She put the books on the table with a sigh and sat down to read them. There were old but she wasn't sure to get the information on the Vouivre she was looking for. _Oh, it seems a mission impossible so far!_ Nikita was desperate now.

- Where should I begin? - She whispered

But seemed she spoke too loud because a slightly upset masculine voice said. – Shh! Silence, please! You must not talk here!

This voice came from behind the pile of books which hid him like a sort of palisade. Nikita stood up in order to see him and apologize.

- Sorry…! – She looked at the guy in front of her and froze. In fact, she couldn't believe it. – You…here!


	7. Chapter 7 - Close Encounters

**Chapter 7: Close Encounters**

The basement of the National Library was full of books on art and history of the Middle Ages. Few people silently wandered around the big shelves. Among them, Nikita was looking for a special book: The Legend of cursed dragons. After going up on a ladder, she found interesting books but not what she was looking for. She sighed as she came down.

At a long wooden table, Nikita put her books and sat down to read them. In fact, this Library had books that would help on her research but she must dig in for accurate information. Carelessly, she talked under her breath until someone talked to her.

A slightly upset masculine voice scolded her. – Shh! Silence, please! You must not talk here!

- Sorry…! – She looked at the guy in front of her. He was hidden behind a pile of old books and he fixed his eyes on her.

Nikita couldn't believe it. - You… here!

A tall slender guy was sitting in front of her. His blue-green eyes stared at her with coldness behind his elegant titanium glasses. With a deep voice and a slight foreign accent, he added. – Silence! It seems you need to learn how to behave in a library, too.

- What are you doing here?

- What do you suppose I am doing here? – Camus Sérac sarcastically answered. – Not hitting cars for sure.

- You…! – Nikita was surprised. _Darn! _– You hit my car!

- Silence! Be quiet! – Another angry voice was heard which belonged to a white haired man. Although he was young, he had a stern expression and he was wearing a dark robe which made him look pale and gloomy, like an old judge. He was reading a pile of big old books and taking notes. – Shut up!

They remained in silence but suddenly a knowing smile was in their faces, the beginning of a sort of complicity.

Camus took his chair, sat at Nikita's side and talked to her in hushed tones. - Well, I am here looking for certain information.

- Me, too. I am researching on the Vouivre. – She softly replied with a slight defiance.

- Vouivre? It is a small village located North East in Lorraine, France, named like that. Have you been there?

- Not yet. But I am working on Middle Ages Relics and my topic of research is not a place but a being called the Vouivre which is a sort of dragon.

- It's an interesting topic, indeed! There are many legends on the Vouivre in France…

- Shut up you two or you'll feel my whip! – The white-haired man known as Lune shouted again to them. – If you want to talk, go out! Bunch of barbarians!

They sighed but exchanged amused smiles. Silently, Camus made a gesture to Nikita to go outside, so they quietly left the room and the angry reader who gave them an evil eye.

- We could talk here without disturbing the other readers. – He politely said while intently looking at her. – Maybe this is time to introduce myself properly. I'm Camus A. Sérac.

- Nikita Von Holt. So you are French, aren't you? – She curiously watched him, smiling. _Yes, he was cute with that slight foreign accent!_

- Yes. My family owned an old château by the river Loire but I am used to living in Paris.

- Paris is a wonderful romantic city! Full of culture and art, too! The museums are great! My parents brought me there quite often when I was a teenager.

- It might be the most romantic city of the world but when you live and work there, it's too busy and crowded, Nikita.

- Do you think so? It's an amazing and unforgettable city, Camus.

- Maybe you have a special memory of Paris or the Parisians.

- Not Parisians! The City of Light is just romantic!

He teasingly warned her. – Be careful not to fall in love under Paris skies.

She smiled back. - I'll be careful, you can count on it. By the way, how do you know about the Vouivre?

He smiled again and added: - I know many legends of the Vouivre because I heard of them when I was a kid. Many were bedtime stories to frighten the children but other tales were more interesting.

Besides being so gorgeous, Camus had succeeded in having Nikita's full attention now so she eagerly asked. – I'm impressed you know so much about it! Please, continue.

- Well, in one legend, the Vouivre had eternal life and could grant it to whoever serves it.

- Oh, I didn't know about this legend. Was the Vouivre a special dragon or a person transformed into a beast? Or was it a bewitched wretched Prince?

- It's an ancient beast that lived in a secret cave full of hidden treasures. From time to time, people say it goes out, chooses a person with a pure and strong heart to fulfill its will and in return grants him or her eternal life. In the region where my family lives, there were some jewels made as lucky charms with garnets shaped as the Vouivre. Some are very old charms.

- It's fascinating! I would love to watch those old jewels to analyze their symbols.

- You'll like them for sure! Watch this! – He pulled out a small engraved garnet which was hanging from his golden necklace.

She approached him to take it in her hand. Although the pendant was near his skin, the garnet was cold. They were standing so close that she felt a fresh breeze coming from him as if he were surrounded by cool air. Then she watched closely the Vouivre with its mighty wings and some words in French.

She was amazed at she stared at the pure garnet. – It's beautiful! How skillfully carved!

- It's an old family pendant which was given to me when I was a child. It's supposed to get the evil spirits away, to protect me from the Vouivre.

- This seems to be a XVIII century piece. – She said while keeping the jewel in her hand and carefully analyzing it.

- Yes, sadly it's not from the Middle Ages so you could not put this image in your research paper. It belonged to Dégel A. Sérac, called the Vouivre's slayer. I am his descendant.

- The Vouivre's slayer! What an epic nickname!

– Well, the people said that Dégel killed the Vouivre and saved a beautiful princess kidnapped by the beast.

- It's a romantic story! Did he marry her?

Camus winked and added with a slight bow. – Of course! They are my ancestors. Actually, I'm Camus A. Sérac, the Vouivre Hunter. Well, researching on the Vouivre I mean.

- Then your family has an important link with this Vouivre!

- It seems so. That's why I am looking for more information here about the Vouivre. Although there are many dragons in European crests, the Vouivre is a very special one because of its shape and symbols. Moreover, it is related to the Séracs although its image isn't in our crest.

- Please, tell me all you know about it, Camus!

- At your service, Großherzogin Von Holt. Well, it's a bit uncomfortable to continue talking about this interesting topic in the corridor, so let's have a coffee, Nikita. – He said in his calm and charming way.

Listening to him, she was transfixed because of the information he was giving her. Besides, he had a velvet touch in his voice when he pronounced her name. - Ok! I would pay the coffee! I'm in debt with you!

- Sorry, Nikita, but I am an old-fashioned man so I would offer you the coffee today. Let's go to the cafeteria upstairs.

They happily went to the cafeteria and talked about the Vouivre for a long time while having warm cups of coffee in their hands. They looked like two students discussing on their research papers or next exams, totally absorbed by the topic.

- Let's have some sandwiches. – Camus said as they approached the counter.

- I would buy some cookies with chocolate chips. They would be our treat here. – Nikita offered and took a bag of homemade cookies.

- It would have been wonderful to have some macaroons, too. Next time, I would bring some from the Pâtisserie in which we met before.

With more coffee and food, they went on discussing on the medieval French legends, dragons and symbols. They felt so comfortable being together that time flied. Nikita loved the way he talked about the legends of his country with that romantic French accent. Camus was a natural storyteller and she was enthralled by him.

After a while, they easily swapped from English to French because she had learned it at the Boarding School; although he mocked her from time to time for her slight Swiss-French accent. It was soothing to have him around while preparing her research paper. Now his eyes seemed to be less cold with a small blue-green fire inside when he was eagerly talking on a subject of discussion. Her questions challenged him and he shared what he had found out on the Vouivre.

- I am glad to know that you are not a little brainless brat! – Camus chuckled, slightly tapping her hand.

- No, I am not, Monsieur Sérac.

He smiled and added softly. – Yes, Großherzogin Von Holt. I know that now. You must learn from your mistakes…

- For heavens' sake, Camus, why did you put a lawsuit against me?

- I care for my car. It's not only an expensive one but I love to keep it neat and pristine. So you hit it and it was ruined.

- You liar! I didn't hit you, you hit my car!

- Do you want to argue with me about it, Nikita? – He asked her fixing his blue-green icy eyes on hers and he knitted his brows.

- I wish we weren't forced to go to court. I would have preferred to pay the compensation without a trial.

- Well, I didn't have other choice.

- I apologize for any misdeed against you, Camus. – She added, humbly casting down her eyes.

He nodded and charmingly said. – Maybe you deserve an apology, too.

- Apologies accepted, Camus.

Suddenly, he stood up, took her hand and whispered. - Come with me now. I have something to show you!

They went back to the shadowy room in the basement where their books were scattered on the table.

He got a book under his notebook and other big volumes as he proudly said. – Here is what you are looking for, Nikita!

- The Legend of cursed dragons! You had it, Camus! – She took the book with eyes wide open, carefully watching the colored drawings and explanations.

He stood at her side, smiling and watching her holding the old book.

– At last I got this book! Thank you, Camus! Now, I would make some copies and bring it back to you soon!

- You can keep it, Nikita. I already made notes of what I was looking for. But I need one thing from you: could you write down your phone number and email in my notebook? So we could be in touch and have another chance to discuss on the Vouivre.

- I would be delighted! – She eagerly said. _Yes, it would be nice to hang around with this gorgeous intelligent guy. _In fact, she enjoyed the time they spent together talking of so many things.

- You two, stop talking! Silence! Don't you get it? – The same angry voice bitterly screamed again. It was that white haired annoying man shouting again with threatening tones. – You'll feel my whip!

To avoid the furious Lune, she smiled at Camus and wrote down what he asked in his neat notebook.

- I must go now, Nikita. – He whispered almost in her ear. – I would call you later.

She smiled as he walked away. Camus Sérac was a handsome guy she would like to meet again.

###########

With long strolls, Kanon Doukas approached a dark car parked on the street. A man with a hideous scar on his cheek talked to him in hushed tones and gave him a folded paper. In return, the twin gave the gangster a paper bag and walked towards a fast food restaurant where he got a Coke and a cinnamon roll. Cozily sitting in a secluded corner, he opened the paper and after reading it, he grinned. _Who says I'm a loser, Saga? You'll see who conquers the world at last!_

After he finished his snack, he walked towards the darkest streets of Frankfurt with a devilish grin.

###########

After she scanned the pages she needed but when she finished, it was dark outside. Then she realized she didn't have her smartphone in her bag. Maybe she left it in the car or Margriet's so she could not contact Shura to take her back home. Having some cash and after asking about the buses nearby, she decided to take the public transportation and walked towards the bus stop.

But Nikita noticed that she had missed the bus for few minutes. _Darn!_ Being late, the time schedule for that bus stop was for another half an hour or so. Too impatient to wait, Nikita decided to walk to the next U-bahn (underground) station although she had to pass a secluded district. Unbeknown to her, she took the wrong turn in the district that led her to an empty corner near Holzhausen Park where some junkies often met when the darkness fell upon the city. It was a no-go area for someone walking alone; of course, it was not a place for a girl with designer's accessories like her neither for an aristocrat.

The streets were dark and lonely but she wasn't afraid at all. The underground station was supposed to be just two blocks away so she kept walking. She approached a dark alley and suddenly, she felt a strong pull. Someone was trying to get her bag! Instinctively, she strongly pulled back her bag. The thief was a stinky bulky short man who pulled harder and then pushed her to the ground. The criminal even had a nerve to grope her while taking the bag. She screamed in distress while the man suddenly sat on her and pushed his hand on her mouth to stop her screams, almost smothering her. He was clearly interested in something else than her bag now, so he even took out a small knife from his pocket to threaten her.

- HEY! - A masculine and commanding voice startled the thief.

Fearing the passer-by, the crook directly ran towards the corner. However, the owner of that voice chased the thief. The tall, long haired man pulled the thief by the collar so his feet were kicking in the air. Almost chocking, the thief cursed the man and tried to punch him without success. Finally, the criminal gave up her Hermès pink leather bag which fell down. Without any effort, the tall man threw the thief against a wall who afterwards hit the ground motionless as a puppet.

Then the tall man approached Nikita holding her leather bag and asked. – Are you ok?

In shock, she couldn't answer him; she just nodded with teary eyes.

He knelt in front of her, looking into her frightened emerald eyes with his probing ones. – It's ok! He'll not do any harm to you now.

The tall man put the leather bag on her lap and gently embraced her, giving her comfort and security.

With a burst, the tears fell down her distressed face. She had lived a terrible experience which shook her safety. Her world was different from this, being a fully protected Von Holt heiress. No one would have dared to touch or harm her having Shura or Aiolos around. In her short life, the most dangerous episode was the day she almost drowned in the Nile when the twins jumped to dive from the luxurious cruiser. She had been saved by her father and was given an exemplary punishment for her boldness.

But this had happened in real life and to her! Of course, she read the news and watched TV, so she was aware of the criminality in the city. However, it was like reading just another story from somebody's life and not hers. So she could have ended like the other girls in the news because of that stupid bag! She held him tightly, not daring to separate from him. She was utterly afraid.

With a reassuring strong hand, he caressed her long silky golden honey hair. – Don't be afraid. It's over now.

She silently cried clinging to him. She was fearful and somehow she felt dirty. _Did Raiza go through this kind of thing when she entered the outside world years ago?_

After a while, he softly separated himself from the tight embrace and looked at her. Certainly, she looked very little, young and vulnerable in his arms. – Come with me, I would take you to a safer place. What's your name?

She stared at him. He was tall and strong so she felt safe under his shelter. – I'm Nikita. Who are you?

The dim light shone upon him. He answered with a pleasant masculine voice and his blue sapphire eyes flashed. – My name is Bond, Saga Bond.

She looked at him with a puzzled face. _Was it a dream?_ So she asked. – Saga… Bond?

He softly smiled to her and added. - Not kidding, Nikita, I'm Saga. Come with me now, I'll take you to Mu's workshop around the corner.

She blindly followed him; she could trust the man who had rescued her. She tightly grabbed her bag while walking the dark streets. They arrived to a small workshop where a long haired man was working on a luxurious vintage car.

- Where's my coffee, Saga? – The mechanic mockingly asked him but when he saw the ashen-faced girl at his side, he said with concern. – Hey! What happened to her?

- When I was going to buy some coffee for us, I met Nikita at the alley and she was in danger. A thief took her bag and threw her on the floor. So I couldn't stop myself and gave him what he deserved, Mu.

- Well done, Saga! This neighborhood has become dangerous with those junkies, thieves and dealers around. It's no place for a girl, especially if she's alone.

Mu offered her a simple plastic seat. She nodded, looked at them and quietly sat down. _Are they brothers? Mechanics? _Saga was tall and brawny with an inherent elegance although he was wearing an oil-stained white t-shirt which looked more like underwear and plain dark grey trousers. His long blue hair was neatly tied back and his thoughtful sapphire eyes stared at her. He was a very handsome man. Mu was a bit smaller, slender and cute, too, with his long lavender hair and calm big eyes.

- Do you want some coffee, Nikita? – Saga politely asked her and got himself a nod from the girl. – Well, stay here and, Mu, don't play pranks on her, ok?

The mechanic gleefully chuckled and continued working. Of course, Mu was a respectful man not a prankster as the evil twin Kanon. Saga could put his full trust on this gentle man. Nikita smiled back and looked around. It was a little crowded workshop with many cars around, mostly cheap ones, waiting to be repaired. She saw that Mu was working on a vintage blue one.

She was still in shock but she was feeling more secure now with Mu and Saga around. She sighed and realized her good luck. _I had been rescued by the most handsome guy! Saga Bond! _Quietly sitting on a corner, Nikita was lost in her thoughts.

Later, Saga came back with three paper cups of coffee.

– Come on, folks, time for coffee break! – He teasingly said to them. They sat around a little plastic table and drank the coffee in silence while Mu looked at them with curiosity and then blinked an eye at her.

- Are you feeling ok, Nikita? – Saga asked.

Nikita shyly nodded. Her hero looked so handsome even in that oil-stained t-shirt, his muscles showing their glory through the thick fabric.

– Where do you live? If you can wait for a while, I could take you home.

The lavender-haired mechanic directly protested. - Hey! Don't put me under pressure, pal! The car's not ready yet and the painting needs to dry properly. So it would be finished by tomorrow afternoon!

- I need to go out soon, Mu. It's a busy time for me. – Saga answered back with a wink. – Besides, I would take Nikita back home because she would be in danger again if I leave her alone out there.

- Well, Saga. You can take that grey Škoda car today but be sure to bring it back without a scratch, gotcha? – Mu gave him a spirited answer as he threw him some keys. The car was an ordinary and rather old one for European standards. – You'll pay the gas, too, hotshot!

- Ok, Mr. Tight-Fisted! I would pay it, too! – Saga laughed then he turned to the pale Nikita. – If you are ready, we could go.

- I am sorry for all the inconveniences, Saga. Thank you! – She answered him, almost with excitement.

- So she can talk! I thought you brought a beautiful mute doll! – Mu teased her. – Don't worry, Nikita. Saga would take good care of you. And you can call me Mu.

- Thank you, sir… I mean, Mu.

- Now take a nice rest, little girl, a warm cup of chamomile and you'll be over this adventure soon! – Mu added.

- Well, just wait until I get ready. – Saga said aloud as he majestically walked to a corner where there was a sink.

Saga took off his stained t-shirt and his tanned body showed his wonderful brawny complexion which seemed to be carved in Carrara marble. Slowly, he splashed cold water on his face, neck and chest, letting tiny drops fell all way down from his broad shoulders to his six-pack, while his nipples hardened. He kept splashing the cold water on his upper body until all the dirt was removed. Then he dried his torso with a small towel, making swift efficient moves.

Meanwhile Nikita was staring at him and felt certain warmth increasing inside her. _WOW! What an Adonis-like hunk! _She was in awe watching such a semi-naked demigod! His body was absolutely muscular and perfect as the Greek God statues she saw at the museums! In fact, Saga was a gorgeous living Greek god!

When he finished, Saga grabbed a white shirt and put it on while approaching her. - I'm ready so let's go, Nikita. -

She stood up as in a dream and accompanied the gorgeous guy into the old car.

Saga opened the door for her and later sat behind the wheel. – Well, tell me where you live.

She gave him the address and he drove towards the Von Holt manor in Frankfurt am Main, near Königstein.

- Thank you again, Saga, for rescuing me. I was so shocked when it happened…

- It was your good luck, I bet. I was around the corner at Mu's workshop. When I went out searching for some coffee, I found you on the floor. So I gave him what he deserved, that bastard! It was my pleasure to help you.

- I am sorry to waste your time, Saga. You must be busy with all the cars to be repaired at your brother's workshop…

- No, Nikita. – He chuckled. - I am not a mechanic and Mu is not my brother. I was there to get my car repaired. Although he might seem eccentric, Mu is a very knowledgeable and skilled worker whom I knew since I was a teenager because he was my father's mechanic, too. I'd only allow him to repair my car. He's the best.

- So you don't work at the workshop, Saga… - Nikita stated while he answered with an amused look.

- No, I am not as skilled as Mu although I wish I could repair my car. – He laughed, making her feel more at ease. – Why did you walk into that dark street? It's dangerous that a girl goes around with a fancy Hermès bag!

- Oh, I was looking for the bus stop after I finished my research at the National Library. My car is being repaired now so I needed to take public transportation. I wasn't aware of the dangers.

- I see, Nikita. But be careful next time, ok?

- I'll be more careful, Saga. I promised you.

######################

It was almost time to go to the pub but they were still at the little apartment, making some arrangements and writing new songs.

Her roommate watched Raiza while she finished writing their last song lyrics. Since they first met, the singer had grown to a more independent woman with a confident manner. In fact, she was the band's leader and Milo was happy of being part of this project.

- Hey, what's up? - Raiza asked him with a pout.

The bassist grinned. - Nothing! I just noticed that you're changed for good.

She raised one brow and diffidently stared at him. - What do you mean, Milo? You're not the kind of guy who praised out of nothing! 

- Well, I miss the little chatterbox from time to time! - The Greek guy laughed aloud while she snorted and threw a sheet music against him.

- You're a dumbass! - She replied.

He just dodged and left her, carrying his bass. - Well, princess, it's time to work now. We'll settle this discussion later.

Half-smiling, Raiza stood up and followed Milo after checking her black wig and make-up. Yes, they were busy playing tonight.

###########

Meanwhile, they arrived to the main iron gates of the Von Holt estate. Three kilometers behind was the manor's door.

- So you live here, Nikita? – Saga asked her with an amazed look of his blue sapphire eyes.

- Yes, Saga. Thank you for bringing me back home.

- If you don't mind, I would bring you to your lodgings' door. Just tell me where to go.

Nikita eagerly guided him through the long way until they reached the manor's big wooden doors. The tall handsome man got out and swiftly moved around to open the door for her. It was a pity that time went on so fast.

- Thank you again, Saga, for all your help today. Would you mind if I invite you for lunch on Saturday? What about one o'clock? We could meet at the iron doors.

- I would be glad to come to lunch, Nikita. – He smiled back at her. They looked at each other, his eyes fixing hers as to carve her face in his memories. – I'll be here on Saturday.

- See you on Saturday! I count on you! Thanks again! – She sweetly smiled at him and suddenly she got on tiptoes and brushed his cheek with a soft kiss which lingered for a while.

Their eyes again met under the canopy of eyelashes, silently sealing their promise. After some minutes, they let out a sigh. Life must go on.

- See you at one o'clock, Nikita. – He waved back as he got in his car, waved his hand and drove away.

She was still day-dreaming of him with blushing cheeks when Aiolos came through the doors.

- Nikita! Thank the gods you're back safe and sound! We were so worried for you! Three hours after Shura left you at the Art School, he noticed that your phone was in the car! So we tried to contact you in many ways, even through your friends in Facebook. No one could tell us where you were! Finally, you're home!

- I had a difficult day but this guy saved my neck! – She said with a big smile. _Aiolos and Shion were looking for her in Facebook? Unbelievable!_

- What do you mean? Oh, Nikita, I hope you are not eager to get into trouble! You know you must be careful when meeting strangers by the street. He's not the kind of acquaintance you deserve!

- Hey, Aiolos, don't act like my grandpa! This guy Saga Bond helped me when a thief tried to steal my bag downtown.

- A thief? Your bag? That man rescued you? Saga Bond? I cannot believe it! This guy looks more like a rogue, not a hero! So try to be far away from him, Nikita.

- Don't be mean, Aiolos. He rescued me and brought me back home. Why do you complain so much?

- Who is he? A trouble-maker! He has the word "trouble" carved on him. Don't you see it?

- Just because he is handsome and daring, not a boring aristocrat, should he be troublesome? That's not fair!

- Don't be a foolish girl! You could be an easy prey of a gold-digger! He's working-class man!

- He is not a gold-digger! He just rescued me!

- You'd better be careful, Nikita, listen to my warning.

- I'd be, Aiolos! But don't scold me! – She was getting pretty annoyed. Aiolos used to support her, not giving her any reprimand. But he looked serious about his warnings against Saga; his honest brown eyes could not lie to her. She was puzzled.

- By the way, Nikita, Lord Rhadamanthys called you twelve times today and left several messages. I explained him the whole situation but he was pissed off. Shion was angry and your aunt very unpleased when they knew you didn't answer to milord's calls. So, please, contact him as soon as possible, ok?

- Who cares for him? I don't want to call him back! – She proudly answered. – I am getting sick of these matchmakers and that bloody Brit!

- Do you prefer this Saga Bond then? – He asked her with disgust. He was worried that his protegée would fall in love with a gold-digger because the owner of an old Škoda car didn't belong to her wealthy aristocratic world. Besides, he was sure he had seen him somewhere else, hopefully not in the news because of a misdeed.

Aiolos was concerned now because the twins were like his sisters. Besides, he had made an oath to the twins' parents to protect them with his life. This implied protecting them from the dangers of handsome unscrupulous strangers and even to protect them from themselves. He felt disappointed that he was not able to be closer to Raiza and take good care of her. However, the girls had grown-up quickly and he should be more careful from now on.

Nikita just shrugged and smiled back to the butler, walking towards the big staircase. It was dark now. She only wanted to fall asleep soon and have dream featuring the gorgeous Saga!


End file.
